Pride is a Beast
by Camille Madison
Summary: P&P with a twist. Mr. Darcy has his outward appearance changed to reflect his pride. A crossover of "Beauty and the Beast"-the Disney versions and the original French version, "Rapunzel" -and "Pride and Prejudice." Will Darcy earn Elizabeth's love before the last petal falls? Only time will tell. But one thing is for certain, pride is a beast.
1. Prologue

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that an exuberance of pride has lead to the downfall of many men or women or beasts.

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy was indeed a proud man. Upon the death of his parents he as heir of Pemberley inherited all of his family's estates, land and money. Pemberley being one of the largest properties in all of England. At age twelve his mother had birthed a baby girl, Darcy now found himself not only without his own parents, but now the acting parent to an eleven year old. Unequipped for parenthood and consumed with grief, he removed his sister, the very soul his mother traded for, from the center of his life.

With his newfound position, Darcy enjoyed hosting large parties to flaunt his extreme wealth. He cared for so few, many believed he cared for no other besides himself. He had no care for his tenants or their needs. He left that responsibility to his housekeeper Mrs. Reynolds. To avoid his growing sister, he hired a governess to watch Georgiana. She took her away from Pemberley, at the master's request and hid her from her brother and the rest of the world.

One evening, amidst one of his lavish parties, the master of Pemberley found himself bored. While brooding on his throne overlooking his guests he heard yelling behind the entrance to the ballroom. A frail woman entered. Her skin wrinkled and droopy. Teeth yellowed. Hair matted and falling out, she wore simple robes draped across her body. The party broke in half, as if parting the sea for her as she made her way to the master himself. Holding out her delicate and shaking hand she presented him with a single rose asking for shelter from the bitter cold. The master looked at her and laughed at her with his deep baritone voice. The guests joined in, taunting the poor woman.

She pleaded with him a second time, but upon further refusal she warned him.

"For beauty is found within." After Darcy turned away from her, gesturing for his servants to remove the woman, a bright light began to shine. Shades of amber and gold exploded off the woman. Darcy covered his eyes from the brightness which stood before him. The old woman's appearance melted away and revealed a beautiful enchantress. He begged for forgiveness, but it was too late.

With a lovely melodic voice she spoke, "There is no love in your heart Fitzwilliam Darcy. Not for your sister, not for your parents. This was not the man they raised you to become. Your only concern is for your own self interest. Until you can love another and earn her love in return you will remain a beast, reflecting the pride in your heart. You have until this" holding up the rose, "last petal falls to change or you will forever remain a beast."

With these sentiments, his body grew his handsome features replaced by grotesque features resembling predatory animals from the wild. The transformation being quite painful caused him to cry out in pain. His cry being the roar of a lion. He looked to his servants and those who narrowly raised him as they transformed themselves. To what he himself saw each of them...objects.

The enchantress gave the families of these servants some hope, they simply forgot. All memories with those they loved would forever be gone unless the spell could be broken.

Years passed, he fell into great despair, gone were his good looks and charms. He lost all hope of returning to his human form, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

Mr. Thomas Bennet, a man of good fortune had found himself at both the highest and lowest points in his life. His eldest daughter Jane had wed a man of great fortune and respectability, a Mr. Bingley who by all accounts of anyone who had the pleasure of knowing him was indeed an agreeable and personable man. They had met at an assembly in their small town of Meryton in the county of Hertfordshire within 2 months of making their acquaintance they were married. A week following the union, Mrs. Bennet fell severely ill from low spirits, the loss of her most beautiful daughter greatly affecting her. Within days the color faded from her face as Mrs. Fanny Bennet left this world, her goal of having a daughter well married completed.

The funeral was attended by many, the newly married Bingleys returned from their wedding trip early to help mourn the loss of the matriarch of the Bennet family. The words of their local reverend touched many hearts as they said goodbye to such an impactful woman upon the community of Meryton.

After a time of mourning, Mr. Bennet was still at a loss. As a man of great reflection and observation, he was not one to openly express himself. Making his grieving all the more painful. While he enjoyed teasing his wife and daughters, it came from a place of love. His wife was indeed his closest friend and confidante. Deep within himself he knew that there may always be a void where she would always be absent from his life.

In an attempt to bring his brother in law from his sorrows, Mr. Edward Gardiner approached Mr. Bennet with a proposition. A chance to increase his fortunes through the cotton industry. Mr. Gardiner assured him that prospects were booming and slight investment would sure to turn a profit. Mr. Bennet, the sensible man he was logically looked at the profit margins. Wanting to increase the dowries for his four unwed daughters he agreed to the scheme.

After the passing of his wife, he gave more attention to his daughters. Paying them every courtesy they deserved, they were good girls, if a little silly. But they needed their father and he began caring to their individual needs. Elizabeth, the new Miss Bennet was wise beyond her years, as she was getting older he worried that she may never marry. As her father's favorite he had impossible expectations for potential husbands, but he only wanted the best for her. As he wanted the same for all his girls, just on smaller scales.

He knew the war hero Mr. George Wickham to have a fancy for her, but the way in which Mr. Wickham looked to his daughter frightened him. In fact Mr. Bennet believed Wickham looked upon his daughter as if she were his meal...Tasty and savory. He feared Elizabeth may have formed a tender for him, but was decided against him, for he believed she had better judgment than that.

Mary, the third of the sisters was perhaps a bit shy about company. She had not been properly instructed on how to best fit in with society and found the only conversation she was in the habit of making was in reference to religion. Mr. Bennet hoped to change that as best as he could. But she did enjoy music and she was not terrible, but he decided with assistance she could be great.

Kitty enjoyed the physical arts such as painting and drawing, but he had never sought out a master for her amusement simply because he thought it important. He decided as soon as after he met with Mr. Gardiner he would hire a master.

Lydia had always been the loudest of the bunch. But as she ages, she matured and grew out of her flirtatious behaviors which she often exhibited when she first came out of society. But in the three years since, she had learned to act the role of a proper gentlewoman. She wanted to attract a husband and discovered she could not do so by yelling and skipping everywhere she went. And that he was grateful for. But she also had an ear for singing, he heard her in the halls and hoped that the new master would also be of assistance to her.

Once the first shipment of cotton was set to arrive Mr. Bennet had his horse and necessities prepared. He asked each of his daughters what he would like him to bring back for them. For Lydia it was lace, for Kitty new paints, for Mary new music and Elizabeth, a simple rose. When he inquired as to why a rose she simply stated that it reminded her of her mother as roses were Mrs. Bennet's favorite. Tearing up at his daughter's response he silently nodded. As conflicting Elizabeth's and the late Mrs. Bennet's personalities had been, neither doubted the affection one had of the other.

As all the Bennets and Bingleys waved goodbye to their father they prayed for his safety and security whilst he traveled. As his horse kicked up dirt on the drive not one of them would have the impression of what was about to unfold in their lives as a result of his journey.

A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while. After going through some self doubt concerning my own writing I took a break, a serious break from writing at all. But after careful consideration I've decided to try once more. This time with rules set in place and expectations going forward. I know exactly how I want this story to go. I will not be influenced by comments telling me how to write this...It is my concept and I want events to unfold as I have planned. That does not mean I will never read comments I still will and I will appreciate every positive one...Key word positive. If there are any negative comments relating to my person or beliefs they will be deleted, no exceptions. I would also ask that if you were to post such negative poison you do all of us a favor and not read what I have to write...Thank you! But for all of you who wanted me to continue "An Odious Match" I'm sorry. I allowed the comments of others to change my original plan for the story and it began to get so out of hand that I no longer had a desire to complete it. This will not happen again, but I thank you for all of the positivity y'all have shown me. I do greatly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this story as it came to me and I loved the idea of it, since "Pride and Prejudice" is my favorite book and Belle is my favorite Disney Princess it just seemed to fit. So please enjoy!


	2. Just Another Day in Town

Following Mr. Bennet's departure, Elizabeth decided to walk into town with her sisters. Their home of Longbourn was but two miles from the town of Meryton. The town was bustling as bakers prepared bread, eggs were being sold and as flower shops presented lovely bouquets. While Kitty and Lydia ran to the millners, Lizzy and Mary walked to the bookshop in search of a new novel to enjoy.

When they entered they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello Miss Bennet, Miss Mary. How are you this morning?"

It was Elizabeth who replied. "We are quite well Mr. Davis, but we are in search of a new novel. Is there anything new?"

Mr. Davis laughed, "No Miss, not since yesterday. Have you already finished your new purchase?" He asked eyebrows raised. But in truth he already knew the answer as this was a frequent interaction between the two.

"Yes indeed sir, I couldn't put the book down. It held my attention for so long, when I finished last evening it was just before supper and I had read nearly the entire day!"

"May I inquire as to the nature of your attention and amusement Miss Bennet?"

"I couldn't help myself sir, far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! I never wanted it to end, but it was an ending that held its own."

"That is a great compliment coming from you Miss Bennet."

"Sir you give me too much credit. But if any new books come in, please send word as I would be eager to read it." After promising he would the Bennet sisters departed the shop. Mary was eager to look at new sheet music to begin learning prior to their master arriving. As they walked down the street they were soon approached by two "Gentlemen" Mr. Wickham on the left and Mr. Denny on his right.

Mr. Wickham was a man held in great respect in the town of Meryton after the efforts he made in the war he became the face of the town itself. He was esteemed and many held him in high regard. Rumor had it he was also good at cards and could give any man a run for his money. Mr. Denny was a man short in stature. He was always found directly beside his friend. Never seen without.

"Good morning Miss Bennet!" Wickham said holding his red coat in a way as if to remind all who saw him that he indeed assist in the war efforts. "May one inquire where you have visited?" He asked holding out his arm which she ignored after a moment he placed his arm down by his side, unabashed.

"We have been to the bookshop. Our sisters went to the milliners."

"How many books do you read Miss Bennet? I should think it a great number indeed. I think that the time spent reading could be spent elsewhere, perhaps outside. The whole town's talking, they don't think it right for you to be reading."

Fronted by his callous remark Elizabeth simply replied. "Sir, simply because one reads does not guarantee they must read indoors. A favorite enjoyment of my own is to walk the lanes around Longbourn with a book in hand. Besides, reading brings many pleasures and it happens to be one of my favorite pastimes. Not all young ladies enjoy spending their days mending skirts and embellishing bonnets." Upon saying her earlier words she berated herself for them as she had made it seem as though she wanted him to join her when reading, thus the clarification at the end of her speech. In truth she enjoyed herself most when her surroundings were silent whilst she read.

"And are you planning on walking the lanes today with a book?" He asked quite pointedly.

"No sir, I think I shall remain at home with my sisters while our father is away upon our return to Longbourn as our sister is planning on calling. Excuse us." She took Mary by the arm who had no desire to be there anyway and they quickly found Lydia and Kitty buying excess lace and embellishments for the next assembly to be held in a week. "Kitty, Lydie we must return home."

"But why Lizzy?" Lydia asked.

"Because Jane was planning on calling and I need an excuse to avoid Mr. Wickham." She said very quietly.

"I don't know why you should avoid him so Lizzy, he is just paying you a compliment by singling you out. Think of what you are doing you would be a simpleton indeed to reject the proposal of a man of his station and position among the townspeople." Lydia said in a matter of fact tone.

With this, the Bennet sisters headed back down the lane towards their family home.

* * *

Mr. Thomas Bennet approached the docks of Maldon to find his brother in law with a concerned look cast upon his face.

"Bennet, I have grave news to tell you. The ships which transported the cotton were caught in a terrible storm. The inventory of cotton is lost the ships are destroyed I fear this may cause conflict and worry among you and your daughters. I apologize."

Mr. Bennet thought long on the options which lay before him at present and instead of yelling he calmly asked, "Are the shipmates all alive? We can replace goods, we cannot replace lives." Thus began a conversation between the gentlemen concerning what was to be done. It was decided that temporarily the Gardiners would come to stay with the Bennets until Mr. Gardiner had their finances in order once more. He hated asking his brother for help, but it was necessary. Mr. Bennet thought it would be beneficial to ask that Mrs. Gardiner assist with the younger Bennet girls, as there was no longer a possibility of affording masters now, she could at least assist in any way that she knew how.

The weather quickly began to change. Determined to beat the storm home and tell the grave news to his daughters, Mr. Bennet mounted Phillip his horse and departed for Longbourn. The Gardiners however decided to stay in Manchester for another day and depart the following morning.

Mr. Bennet soon found himself lost in the Hertfordshire forests which was uncommon for him as he had lived in the area all his life except for when he went away to school. As the sky grew darker and the wind began to howl, his small overcoat seemed unfit for the weather ahead. But he pressed on, his own uncertainty felt by his horse, he tried to calm himself in an attempt to steady his riding companion.

Furthering down the path ahead of him fog began to roll in which was indeed peculiar as they were nowhere near the sea. Concerned for his safety he tried to turn back but was halted by approaching foxes. They came from his right and his left and approached from the way in which he came. There were about ten in total, Finding himself trapped he steadied the reigns and turned his horse once more hoping to leave the animals swiftly and safely. One of them began to call to the others, which Mr. Bennet thought was a peculiar sound. Nevertheless he wanted to avoid direct contact with the aforementioned call.

He kicked his horse into a gallop and looked behind his position to find the foxes trailing behind him, but slowly gaining. Speeding up he saw a gate not three hundred yards ahead, as he approached the gate he quickly dismounted his steed and fastened the lock.

* * *

Jane's visit was brief, both she and her husband were content and wished for the same happiness to come about to all of her sisters. Mrs. Bingley had always a strong connection with Elizabeth and was able to read her the best of any of them.

"Lizzy, what has you so worried? Is it Papa? I am sure he will be fine. It is not as though he has never left us before for business. He will be back in a few days and all will be well."

"Jane, it's not as though I do not doubt his abilities, but I simply worry for him, he has been so cast down after mother's death. I fear he may never return to his old self. I know this venture is sure to take his mind off mama, but why couldn't he have taken us as well?"

"Lizzy you know as well as I our father does appreciate his solitude from time to time, that does not mean he is in low spirits. Besides, the trip will be short, what is the use of having all of us depart for a three day round trip?"

"Indeed you are right. Thank you for your calming presence it always gives me such comfort during trying times." Lizzy reached out and grabbed the hand of her sister, giving it a squeeze.

"Of course, I am always at your disposal I am barely three miles away. I shall always be here to listen and give guidance should you need it. You need only ask dear sister." The two then moved into a warm embrace when Lydia graced her elder sisters with her presence.

"Lizzy, if you are going to avoid Mr. Wickham, you should set him straight. There is no need for him to declare himself if you are planning on rejecting him anyways."

"Lydia, please behave yourself. What happens between Lizzy and the gentleman is none of your concern." Jane calmly stated. The youngest Bennet then left the room to find other ways in which to amuse herself.

"Lizzy what did Lydia mean by that?" She inquired.

"It would appear that Mr. Wickham has been making advances, none of which I have returned, I assure you. I seek to be polite concerning the situation, but I have no regard for him."

"Well he is handsome and the pride of Meryton. If he were to ask for a courtship, would you consider it?"

"Jane while he is handsome he is also rude and conceited. Oh Janey he is not for me. As far as I know you have my best interests at heart, so please heed to my words; I have come to the decision to watch your eventual children. As long as both you and your husband are in agreement. Nothing but the deepest love would induce me into matrimony and I am aging. I am no longer the age men are looking for in wives."

"Lizzy you are hardly off the shelf. You are but three and twenty, there is still time for you Elizabeth I am certain. You will have the chance at love, but you must be open to the idea of love. Lizzy the more you tell yourself you will never marry the less likely you are to find happiness through a companion who loves and admires you."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Love never is simple, but it is possible. Promise me when the time comes you will keep your mind open."

"I promise." Their conversation was cut short by the sound of a horse running up the drive. It's rider full of hope.

* * *

Mr. George Wickham had spoken with Denny concerning Miss Bennet. After she and her sisters returned to Longbourn he was determined to have her for his wife.

"Denny she is beautiful and clever, she is witty and is the most beautiful girl in town which makes her the best. Don't I deserve the best?"

"Of course you do Wickham. How do you plan on asking her?"

"I'll ride over there in a few hours which will give her time with her sister and then I'll make her dreams come true. Plus I can take that time to ready myself." He went back to his lodgings and changed into his very best red coat. Then he began rehearsing what words he would say. He knew he didn't love her, but wives were not chosen for love, they were chosen for their beauty and monetary value which they brought into the marriage. And sources told him her father was on his way to Manchester to acquire a large sum of money. Knowing Mr. Bennet to be a sensible man, he figured this money would assist into the Bennet's dowries.

When Wickham pulled into the drive he saw Miss Bennet and her sister in a warm embrace. He was touched by the affection the sisters felt for one another. For but a moment he grieved that she may never feel such affection from him, but his compliments, good looks and attention should be enough to satisfy her.

When he entered the house he was greeted by the Bennet's maid who lead him into the drawing room where the two sisters had been talking. Unbeknownst to him, Miss Bennet had asked her sister not to leave her, afraid of what he might say or do.

"Miss Bennet" he started, "would you care to walk the grounds?" The sisters shared a look, it was not one of excitement, but rather fear. Wickham was indeed confused, for Elizabeth should be happy with his singling her out from all other ladies among his acquaintance.

"I would be delighted sir." She quickly left to fetch her outdoor clothes, when she returned he held his arm out for her again and once again she ignored it. She held her hands behind her back, fidgeting and anxious. She would quickly reject him and that would be the end of that.

They began walking towards one of her lesser-traveled paths, in the event of a horrid experience she would not have to avoid a favorite walk.

"Elizabeth" he started, but once he saw the way she reacted to the usage of her Christian name he began again. "Miss Bennet, this is the day your dreams come true."

"Sir, what pray tell do you know of my dreams?"

"You want what every young lady wants to live a long happy life, to mother children and to have an adoring husband to come home to."

"I am not ready to have children Mr. Wickham, it is ungentlemanly of you to speak of such things."

"I must apologize Miss Bennet, it is my manner of addressing you. Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?"

"No Mr. Wickham I cannot."

"May I inquire why?"

"I am flattered, but to marry you would go against every sentiment I have ever uttered regarding marriage."

"And what would those sentiments be, pray tell."

"To marry for love, not for convenience or any other reason. I do not love you sir and cannot accept you, now I must beg to return to the house."

"Forgive me of taking up so much of your time." He bowed and departed. Elizabeth gracefully walked into the house and the moment she was within the safety of its walls bolted up the stairs. Once in her room she collapsed on her bed to retire for the night.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all of your continued support with this new journey. I'm expecting this story to end between 20k-30k words. There is a mention about the call of a fox. Please find one online and listen to it I was laughing for nearly five minutes...Also, this will not be a Regency-era story. If you noticed I did not tag it under any particular world as it is not. It is in a fictional-parallel world. I realized trying to accommodate Regency rules with the story I envisioned would b extremely difficult, so it isn't. I would appreciate not receiving comments concerning that since I made a note about it here. I have yet to receive any such comments they have all been positive, I just have a feeling someone will eventually say something. But at the moment I'm so excited to share this work with you guys and seeing your comments about the story concept is making me even more so! Have a great day! Love yourself!

-Camille


	3. Trapped in Towers

Mr. Bennet having just shut the front gate took Phillip's reigns and walked up the drive, finding a beautiful house at least five times the size of Longbourn, not that his estate was small by any means. This building was very great in stature. He noticed a large tower at one end of the house with a single window at the peak. He assumed the view from the tower was spectacular spanning over mountains and valleys. While amidst this solitary reverie he felt one raindrop hit the center of his forehead. He touched it with his finger and suddenly torrential downpour erupted, he quickly mounted once more and ran up the drive.

Once he reached the house his clothes were soaked through, he turned back and saw a lightning bolt light up the dark sky. A few moments later he heard the crack of thunder. He hoped that he would be welcome even for just a night. He knocked on the door and it opened. He turned to thank the person who had assisted him, but there was no one. Confused, but slightly delirious he thought his long day was causing him to see things which were not truly there. Treading into the house, he entered a dark but large entryway with a grand staircase leading two seperate directions, this was by far the most ornate room he had ever visited. He decided to make himself known.

"Hello, I know this is very untoward, but I was on my way from Manchester and have found myself quite lost while on my back to my estate. I was wondering if you could please house me for the night? The storm is too grave to return on horseback." Then he heard two quiet voices one was not an Englishman. Mr. Bennet could not quite pick out the accent of the man.

"Oh look at the poor man, wet to the bone. Perhaps we should take him in for the night."

"No, I will not have it. What will the master say?"

"What the master is indeed in ignorance of, will not hurt him I dare say."

"No, no! I will not be moved on the subject Lumiere!" Mr. Bennet followed the voices, but saw no one. He turned to a table which sat against a wall. On it, sat a candelabra and a mantle clock. Picking up the candlestick he asked into the dark void of a house.

"Is anyone there? I thought I heard two men speaking with one another." As he furthered into the house, he saw a quaint sitting room with a fireplace already lit. He sat himself in a comfortable chair next to the fire in ignorance of the creature lurking in the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile a young woman sat in her tall tower. She had lived there all her life. Sitting in her favorite chair she braided her long beautiful blonde hair while she awaited her mother's return. The familiar movement of her fingers was not only relaxing and soothing to her nerves, but allowed her joints rest from playing her pianoforte all day. She glanced out her window in hopes of soon seeing her mother as it always worried her for her mother to be out during a storm.

She sang a tune which she had known all her life, but had never heard sung by her mother. As she had always lived in the tower, she knew not where she heard it, but it's melody was permanently impregnated in her brain.

_Two little dickie birds, Sitting on a wall;_

_One named Peter,_

_One named Paul._

_Fly away Peter!_

_Fly away Paul!_

_Come Back Peter!_

_Come Back Paul!_

How nice it must be for the birds to fly away from their wall. To leave the safe space which they had known, but how anxious they must be for the same reason. Once she completed braiding her hair which was longer than she, as it had been for a few months now. Her mother never allowed her to cut or trim it, she knew not why. There were no sharp objects allowed in their home, therefore her hair continued to grow at an accelerating rate.

After the first crack of thunder, she worried for her mother's safety. She looked out the window and out into the clearing and her heart worried no more. But was quickly eased when a familiar voice came into her hearing and her mother came into view. Upon hearing her name, the young woman waved. As her mother approached the base of their tower, she snapped her fingers and walked through the door which had appeared eager to meet the girl who awaited her at the top of the spiral staircase.

* * *

Mr. Bennet found himself salivating at the delicious smell in the room which adjoined the room which he had seated himself. Upon entering the spacious dining room which possessed a table large enough to seat forty, he sat in a comfortable seat which was surrounded by various foods. His senses were overrun by the smells and tastes, as he was about to reach for his cup. The cup moved by its own accord, and then it spoke.

"I'm sorry sir, my mama instructed me not to move. But I was too excited." The last past came out as a whisper. Mr. Bennet startled and afraid, not of the teacup, but of what else might be lurking in this enormous house. He did his best to assure the cup that he was fine and bolted out of the house as quickly as his aging legs could take him.

He found Phillip just where he'd left him at the stables and saddled up. While he backed out he found a rather large rose brush and was reminded of Elizabeth's request of a rose. Reaching his hand out he picked the most beautiful rose closest to his present position. Its petals full and rich in color. While he cut the flower from the plant, the thorns on the stem cut his hand, causing him to draw back. Looking at his hand a large gash mark lay across his palm. Once he successfully pulled the flower off, Mr. Bennet was about to move Phillip into action but found himself blocked by a monstrous beast. He heard a loud roar and saw the beast approach before his vision went black.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke with the dawn well rested and eager to take on the events of the day. She decided to go on her favorite walk to Oakham mount to think over the events of yesterday after which she would visit with her sisters.

As she furthered down the path she considered her decision to object to Wickham's proposal. But she worried that there might be a time when she might have to marry for convenience for her younger sisters. Having a spinster sister might also hurt their chances of a good marriage and she could not do that to them. She thought over Jane's words from the day before. She promised her sister that she would do all in her power to be open to love, but she knew very well that she could never marry a man such as Wickham. There needed to be warmth in the man's heart. A desire to gain knowledge and a love of the world. While Wickham loved the world, he loved the temptations and evil of the world, which was not what she had in mind. He needed to be one with whom she could debate with, if at all possible.

As she reached the top of Oakham mount, she looked at the beauty that was Derbyshire. She loved this county and if she could only settle near it she would be content. But love and happiness were what she truly desired and those would be more difficult to obtain than just marrying the first man who came along who lived in the area. Lizzy walked back to Longbourn with these thoughts continuing in the same direction. When she reached the house a carriage pulled up the drive.

She looked to see who it was, her aunt Gardiner, with a very distressed look cast upon her face. When her aunt exited the carriage and saw her niece, however, her countenance changed. Madeline Gardiner's face brightened.

"Lizzy, how are you this morning?"

"I am well aunt. How was father when you saw him?"

"I saw him yesterday, but he left Manchester after the discovery of the destroyed ships and ruined cotton. He wanted to return home to his own bed. He is not here?" Her face and voice filled with worry.

"Oh no, papa! The cotton is all ruined! Wait if he left and he is not here, where is he? I must go and find him!" Elizabeth's entire body filled with confidence and protection over her father whom she loved so dearly. "But where am I to begin the search? Manchester is quite far from here and he could have ended up in a number of places. How I worry for him. I should have gone with him, this would not have happened had I gone." Filling herself with guilt, she placed her hands in her face.

"Elizabeth" her aunt started, "you know as well as I that this is not your fault. I'm sure he stopped at an inn once the weather turned for the worst and will be home shortly. It is possible Lizzy, we must not assume the worst." Looking to her aunt who had placed her hands in hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner walked into the house.

* * *

Mr. Thomas Bennet awoke in a cold stone cell. Waking in a startle, cold and confusion came over him. There was nothing to keep him warm but the cold clothes on his back and the hay on the stone floor. As the recollections of the previous night came to view, he began to fear the lives of his children. What were they to do without him? Where were they to go? How would they live? His head clouded as his senses overwhelmed with emotion. He chanced a look out the one window to calm them. What he saw was the most magnificent view, the golden sun reached to every hill and valley within sight. The peaks were simply beautiful while the light danced upon them. He assumed this was the tower which he saw upon his entry. The loud steps of the master of the estate became increasingly louder as the beast walked up the spiraling staircase which lead up to this prison.

"You are now forever my prisoner, if you ever attempt to escape, you will be killed." His voice coarse. There was little to no emotion in the words which he spoke, the only emotion being pure hatred and perhaps a bit of envy.

"I have daughters who all rely on my presence. Our estate is entailed away and my wife was never able to bear sons. If I am forced to live here, what will happen to them. I implore you to reconsider. I am truly sorry for my misdeed sir, but I ask-nay beg- you to allow me to return home for my daughter's sake." His eyes watered at the thought of his girls being forced from their home by William and Charlotte Collins, the heir and future owner to the estate.

"That is not my problem, you should have thought of the consequences of your actions before you stole from another man's house."

The words were not spoken but Mr. Bennet's thoughts hung in the air. "You are no man, no gentleman. You are a hideous and atrocious beast!"

* * *

Feeling satisfied by his intimidation to the prisoner the beast left. He was Fitzwilliam Darcy no longer, that man had died many years ago. Instead he was replaced with the empty shell of a man who he once was, if he was ever a man at all. Daily he pondered over the enchantresses' words that night. He knew he would never break the curse. Even if he came in contact with a woman, there would be no logical reason for her to ever fall in love with him. He was an unlovable monster doomed to live out the rest of his days as such.

These reflections put him in an exasperated mood, he decided to retire to his room in the Family Wing-or the West Wing as the servants called it, for the master no longer had any family. He ran up to his room and found some curtains which had not yet been ripped apart and soothed his anger. Once the fabric was left to shreds he found an old wooden cabinet and sharpened his claws along the side of it.

* * *

Elizabeth found herself enjoying her time with her aunt and sisters when the sound of hooves upon the drive caught their attention, believing it to be their father they all hurried out to greet him. But seeing Phillip his horse without the rider, the Bennet daughters began to fill with worry. Elizabeth felt it most of all.

She ran to the horse and saw the desperation in his eyes. She was determined to find him. She readied the horse and put a loaf of bread in her bag. As she said goodbye to her family the moment touched her as they did not want her to leave them. Nor did she want to leave them, but it was necessary to bring their father home before word reached Mr. Collins of a missing Mr. Bennet. Elizabeth, riding astride for her own safety kicked Phillip into a gallop and they set off to find her father.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey y'all! So to any other Americans out there I hope you had a wonderful Independence Day blowing up stuff! To everyone else, well now you know I'm American. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We are now getting into it, soon our leads will meet and we know them both to be quite prolific...So its going to get exciting. Have an awesome day guys. Love yourself!

-Camille


	4. A Monstrous Meet Cute

As Elizabeth rode into the unknown where Phillip had guided her, she became anxious. This was not very far from Longbourn, yet she had never seen or even heard of this road. Suddenly she turned around as she heard the obnoxious noises of foxes. They came up behind her, continuing her on the present course, leading her to a grand estate. She passed a large gate, slamming it into place keeping the foxes out. There was a large handsome stone building, standing well on rising ground. Woods surrounded the house and a stream of natural importance dwelled into a greater lake. She only hoped those who lived there were as kind and understanding as the house was beautiful.

Once she reached the stables, she let Phillip rest and she ventured into the house. Eriness engulfed her. She was uncertain of her location, uncertain of those who may be inside, but for her father's sake she had to muster up courage within her.

Upon entering she found an ornate room and heard distant voices, but with her mind as focused as it was on saving her father she paid them no mind. Then came distant coughing. Believing it to be her father she followed it up a corridor and all the way up a tall tower. As she furthered up the tower, it became increasingly darker, she reached for a nearby candelabra, its light guiding her closer to her father.

What she found was not her strong, courageous, brilliant minded father, this was a tired, weak, aging man. He was locked behind a metal cell door into what appeared a stone cell. He had been taken prisoner. She noticed his cravat was gone from his neck and then realized that it was tied around his palm, there was blood seeping through the fabric. His hair was disheveled and clothes wrinkled. Dirt and grime covered his body and his swollen eyes gave her the illusion that he'd been crying. No doubt the experience of the last day placing a toll on his body. Once he saw her though, his face warmed. But his coughing did not cease.

"Papa! Who has put you in here? Who has done this?" She reached for his hands between the metal bars of the cell. They were as cold as ice. He winced at the touch on his injured hand.

"Elizabeth, I do not want you here. You must go before he finds you!" He coughed again.

"Who?" Her words echoed through the tower. Before he could answer the loud stomps of the master returned. Her question soon answered.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" His deep voice boomed.

"I've come for my father."

"Your father is a thief and a trespasser. Now he is my prisoner." He growled.

"He did not steal anything. My father is a good and honest man!"

"He stole a rose."

"I asked for the rose, please punish me and not him. He is sick and in need of medical attention from our home. I'll do anything. Please."

"There is nothing you can do now." He turned to walk away but her words halted him.

"Wait, take me in his stead. Please." Her words paining her, knowing what this would mean to her future, but it would secure her sister's lives.

"You would take his place?" His voice almost resembling empathy.

"No Elizabeth, I will not allow you to do this."

Aware of the decision which needed to be made, she addressed the master of the estate. "Step into the light." When he didn't, she brought the light closer to him. Revealing the tall monster. She gasped. She guessed that he possessed the beard and head of a buffalo, the mane of a lion, the brow of a gorilla, the tusks of a ferocious wild boar, the body of a bear and the legs and tail of a wolf. She had never seen these animals of course, but she had read about them and had seen detailed diagrams depicting their traits. He was great in stature, quite taller than any other being that she had ever witnessed. The only thing resembling a human in his form were his eyes. They were a soft carribean blue. They were what she expected the sea to appear like, had she ever been fortunate enough to see it. The expression in which his eyes held was stern, but at the same time gentle. The softness which they possessed balanced out the rest of the grotesque ruggedness that the rest of his countenance omitted. The "clothes" which he wore were tattered to shreds. They appeared to have been made for his body, but after years of use they looked no better than some worn down sheets.

"Lizzy, please leave and live your-" He was cut off.

"Do I have your word that you will stay here forever?" The beast's voice remained steady, not to give way to his anticipation.

"Yes." Falling to the ground, she threw her hands into her face. Lost to all despair, she looked to her father whose brows arched upwards as his eyes watered. He took deep breaths in an attempt to hold back his tears.

"Done." The master bellowed and opened the door to the cell. Mr. Bennet pulled his daughter into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry papa, but you need to be with Mary, Kitty and Lydia. They cannot lose another parent. Tell them I love them all. You can all forget me, but you are needed to prevent Mr. Collins from taking Longbourn. Do not fall victim to your grief as you did after mama. Promise me you will remain attentive to the needs of your daughters." She paused, looked to the ground releasing a breath she had been holding and continued, "Please, please forgive me."

"If only you can forgive me for putting you in this position to begin with my dear daughter. We will never forget you Lizzy, I assure you. I promise to be an attentive father and landowner. And I will do everything in my power to get you out of here." His final promise a whisper in her ear.

"Goodbye papa, I love you. Please be safe."

"And I love you my dear Lizzy." They held onto each other, never wanting to let go. Holding on to that moment, until it abruptly ended. The beast grabbed Mr. Bennet pulling him away leaving Elizabeth in the now closed cell. A single tear escaped from her left eye falling all the way down to her chin. As he was dragged down the stairs, Mr. Bennet found himself in another coughing fit As he cried out through the pain which his body faced whilst being dragged downwards, he heard words from his daughter spoken towards the beast for his own safety.

"Please don't hurt him!" She cried. She watched as he was thrown into a carriage which headed off, as soon as it was out of sight she broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Stripped of her title as a gentlewoman, replaced by that of a prisoner. Stripped of her family and friends, replaced by a life of solitude. No longer would she be the light hearted, confident young woman she grew to become. She was determined to forever be a humble, silent prisoner.

* * *

In that moment Mr. Bennet carried the burden of a broken family. The grief which he experienced following his wife's death plagued him once more. He failed his daughters today all of them. Not only did Elizabeth lose her freedom and her family, but her sisters lost a brilliant sister. One who advised and consoled them. Her compassionate heart held no limits, the events of today were further proof of this. She sacrificed the rest of her life so her sisters would not be forced into the hedgerows or forced into a loveless marriage for convenience. That was the simple power of love.

He only hoped he could soon save her so she would not have to bear the weight of this life for eternity. She deserved to love and to be loved. She would be an excellent wife and mother one day.

Mr. Bennet was determined to allow that day to come to pass. She risked her life for him, now it was his turn to repay the favor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey y'all so a lot of positive feedback from the last chapter. Keep it coming! Sorry this chapter is so short, but it just seemed like here was a good place to end the chapter. I just went in and made some changes to chapter 3, nothing huge or really noticeable at all... But they bothered me so they have been changed. Also certain readers noticed very specific details which will be important later. I will not say what those are, but I will say this. Just because you think you know something does not guarantee you know how everything is going to play out.

Next chapter we are going to return once more to some original French roots! Let's see who can guess what it is! Love you guys so much! Have an amazing day! Love yourself.

-Camille


	5. An Ungentlemanlike Manner

Glancing about her small cell there was a small stool, the cell door and hay which covered the floor. A bucket lay in the corner, she scrunched her nose in disgust. She couldn't bear to chance a glance out the window where a few minutes before she saw her father leave her life forever.

After a short time in the cell Elizabeth sitting with her legs and arms crossed heard muffled whispers outside her door. She stood and walked closer to them in hopes of greater understanding. Once again she heard a voice from before and the all too familiar voice of her captor.

"Master, I think you should talk to her, charm her perhaps?" She now noticed a French accent in his voice.

"No Lumiere, it would be insupportable to charm the prisoner." He growled.

"Whyever not? It's not as though you have any other options. She is so beautiful and I'm sure if you spoke to her you could find some common interests." He pressed.

"She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me. I am in no humor to give consequence to ladies who are confined to the walls of a cell, sitting in hay and grime." Elizabeth covered her mouth in disgust of this creature. He was no man. She would sooner accept any proposal from Wickham than this monster.

"Well master, think of how easily you could change that. This entire house, dozens upon dozens of bedrooms available. Surely she does not have to live in the tower." A tint of hope filled the Frenchman's voice.

"Perhaps not, but this changes nothing." The beast walked to her cell and briefly saw her retreat to where she previously had been seated. He worried over how much she may have heard from his previous conversation, but paid it little mind.

"I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" She looked confused.

"What do you want to stay here in the tower?"

"No." She said softly.

"Then come with me." He lead her down the stairs and into the main foyer which she entered upon arriving. It was only just earlier that same day and how much had happened. Once they reached the grand staircase they turned right and headed upwards yet again. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Lumiere was giving advice to the master regarding how to speak to her.

"Give her some assurance, or rather some condolences regarding the situation...Comfort her."

"I hope you like it here." Instead of responding Elizabeth merely stuck her nose in the air. The beast then looked to his friend who he had been holding saying, "I was right not to press her." Lumiere simply moved his "arms" in a way to give him confidence in easing the tension.

"Pemberley is your home now, you can go anywhere you'd like, except for the West Wing." He seemed welcoming, almost friendly until he corrected his statement which sounded almost militarian.

"What is in the West Wing?" She asked.

"It's forbidden!" He yelled. They continued down the hall in silence when they reached a blue door with golden inlays he opened it and mustered the courage within himself. Remembering all he was supposed to learn during his lessons on manners while a schoolboy.

"Will you join me for dinner?" He asked his voice peaking at the end of the sentence.

"Perhaps, however I am quite tired. I make no promises regarding my attendance this evening."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would be able to make it this evening." He turned and walked down the hall before she could respond. "Insufferable presumption." She thought. As she turned about her room she was taken back by its simplistic beauty and comfort. It reminded her greatly of her room at Longbourn which she shared with Jane until she married. While this was much grander, the decor and bedding did not flaunt the wealth which was apparent in this family. She collapsed onto her bed and sunk into the pillows as they engulfed her. She faded further and further from consciousness until she was gone into sleep.

She awoke by the sound at the door. Not one knocking, but someone attempting to gain entry. She moved from her bed to open the door and found a teapot and cart, but none else nearby. Elizabeth called into the hall, startled when the response came from inside the room.

"Hello dear, I am Mrs. Reynolds." Elizabeth appeared taken back, confused, intrigued.

"How are you alive? Are you alive? Perhaps after the events of this day I am simply going mad."

"You appear quite sane to me my dear. Yes I am a talking teapot, but I assure you there is no need to be afraid of me." The emphasis on the last few words hung in the air. Uncertain as to ask the question she so desperately wanted to ask, her impertinence forcing her to ask anyway.

"But is there reason to fear the master?" She asked with real concern for her own well being.

"Well dear, I have known him all his life. I have seen him at his best and at his worst. I will be fully transparent if you'll allow me. He has been through a great deal. It is not my place to be specific on that matter, but know that there is greatness within him. He needs only encouragement and motivation to seize it." After realizing how much she spoke she amended her statement slightly. "I apologize here I am rambling."

"That's quite alright. It is nice to have a friend here."

"Forgive me, it would appear I've forgotten my manners. What is your name Miss?"

"I am Elizabeth Bennet."

"Well Miss Bennet, that was a very brave thing you did today. It shows admirably on your character." Elizabeth flushed slightly. When her wardrobe came to life she nearly jumped back.

"We all think so Miss."

"May I ask your name?" She directed her question at the now talking wardrobe. Something until seconds previous she never thought possible.

"I am Lucy. There is nothing remarkable about me. Not like Mrs. Reynolds over here." She said gesturing to the teapot.

"Oh fiddle faddle. Now that we are all acquainted, shall we assist you in preparation for dinner?"

"I am uncertain as to whether I should attend. I would prefer to remain here in my room."

"I understand it has been a long day, but are you hungry? Perhaps you could go downstairs for a few minutes."

"Oh alright. I don't suppose you have anything I could change into. The roads were rather quite muddy and my hem is approximately six inches deep in mud from my ride here this morning. And I should like to fix my hair as well."

"As a matter of fact we do. Lucy?" The wardrobe opened and began to show her dresses of every color and many styles, all of which fit her marvelously by some kind of magic. They settled on a simple white gown patterned with small red roses and a modest neckline. The roses in honor of her father. The white because it reminded her of the dresses she wore at home. Or rather what was once her home.

When it came to her hair Elizabeth insisted she could pin it back on her own, but Mrs. Reynolds insisted. A few hairbrushes came to life and started chattering about everything and nothing at the same time. Elizabeth felt at home hearing all the gossip, but usual Meryton chatter dealt with more than just herself.

When she looked into the full length mirror which stood beside her vanity she was well pleased and turned to Mrs. Reynolds for directions to the dining room.

"Of course, follow me Miss Bennet. I promise these hallways will become easier to navigate with time." Elizabeth chuckled for the first time since arriving. After a number of turns and lengthy hallways passed, they came to a stop at a pair of double doors ornately adorned with intricately molded gold. Next to the door stood the master anxiously awaiting her arrival allowing him to enter for dinner. He didn't offer her an arm, or paw which may have kept both of their interests in mind. The doors opened and he walked in, she followed. He sat at the head of the table and her placement was at the other end.

Before he touched his food the beast was overcome with emotion. He walked to her end of the table. Falling to his knees beside her chair he pleaded.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" His face contorted in anguish. A tint of desperation in his voice. "I know it's all of a sudden and despite that your family is significantly beneath that which I was raised into. I am willing to set these things aside for you to end my inner turmoil." She felt her mouth drop.

"If I could feel gratitude I would so express it, but none such gratitude exists from such a deplorable proposal." She stated while looking to the creature before her whose glance fell to the floor.

"Might I inquire with so little endeavor of civility I am rejected?" He asked as he walked back to his own seat.

"Sir, firstly I have not given you leave of my Christian name. Secondly, you most likely used my Christian name since we have spent less than fifteen minutes in each others company and you are ignorant of my family name. Thirdly, I had not known you a minute before I knew you were the last man in the world I could ever marry. Your actions have not been the way of a gentleman. Need I remind you we met today only after you had taken my father prisoner and have now taken me captive. Not to mention that you yourself called me "tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt you"" she said in a deep voice mocking his own. "An innocent I may be for the rest of my life, so be it. I would rather never marry and never taste the pleasures of this life than be chained to another who I could never love or respect."

"And why might that be?" His teeth grinding under one another. Sometime in the last five minutes his entire body had begun to tense up. He now held a fork standing straight up on the table held firmly within his grasp. He looked like a, well a beast about to go for the kill.

"You have no heart. You are a cold, unfeeling being. You demonstrate no compassion. You don't know the love of a parent. Or the love of a sibling. I will always put my needs of my sisters before my own because sir, that is what you do for family and those you love. You love no one and in return, you are loved by none. Today I lost the chance to be present for my sisters' weddings. Or to meet their children. To marry and to mother my own children. And I will face the effects of this decision for the rest of my life, but to ensure their safety I would do it again. I would do it a hundred times if it meant that none of my sisters would be forced into the hedgerows or into a loveless marriage. I may never love a man in that way, and I can accept that, knowing their love can sustain me." Her voice became hoarse at the end of this speech as she was holding back the tears which engulfed her.

He tensed further at her words which hit him deeply. He had failed as a son and brother. His family's legacy tarnished due to his unfeeling and selfish nature. Yet here before him stood a beautiful, confident, smart woman and he was dumbfounded. She took his breath away. And he pushed her away, she was on the verge of tears because of his callous words and unfeeling actions.

"You are right, I do not know the love of a sibling. I squandered any opportunity that I had to love or be loved by someone close to me in that way. You are fortunate Miss Elizabeth to have such a strong family. But I have known friendship, it was a long time ago. They probably no longer remember me, but I remember the laughs shared and the memories made. And Miss Bennet, I did experience the love of a parent. I might not have recognized it at the time, but this life of solitude allows one a great deal of time for deep thought." He stood from his chair and left the room. Elizabeth left shortly thereafter having lost all appetite.

* * *

Mr. Bennet arrived to the village of Meryton where he was promptly removed from the carriage which transported him there. It was nearing dusk. He quickly found his way to Longbourn to explain the situation to his daughters. It was Jane who appeared to have been walking who first saw him. She ran to greet him.

"Papa! You've returned. But without Phillip and Lizzy! Where is my sister?" Her face contorted with confusion and anger.

"Jane, perhaps we should get inside there is something that I must tell all of you and I would prefer to say it all at once. It will be quite painful to tell you. But I must." He was still coughing.

"You are frightening me know father."

"There is nothing I can do except tell you the truth." They arrived inside and called the bell for Hill to gather all of his daughters in the Drawing Room. All of the remaining Bennet girls (or Mrs. Bingley in Jane's case) quickly sat down. Mr. Bingley sat beside his wife. Kitty and Lydia sat beside one another. Mary sat alone while Mrs. Gardiner sat near her brother in law.

"Well my family, I am certain that you are curious as to why I called you here. I can only do this by relating to you the events of the last few days. Mrs. Gardiner did you inform my daughters of the events which took place on the docks?"

"I did sir, I hope you did not think it an intrusion."

"It was not. They deserve to know. Thank you for telling them." Mrs. Gardiner nodded. Mr. Bennet continued. "What you do not know is what happened after I left Manchester. I was on the road. Phillip and I were both doing fine when we became lost, then a ravaging pack of foxes came upon us guiding us if you will to a grand estate. Well I went inside and much to my surprise found the objects within to be alive. I am aware of how this sounds, but it is true. I quickly departed despite the storm which had already soaked me through on my way in.

I noticed a garden full of red roses and after Elizabeth had asked for one I wished to bring her gift. When trying to free the flower I cut myself on the thorns" he showed his wrapped wound. "Then a monstrous beast jumped in front of me, dragging me to a tower. Holding me prisoner until your sister found me and begged him to allow her to take my place. Then he sent me away in a carriage and I was dropped off in Meryton." All of the faces in the room appeared to have become somber indeed. None quite so gloom as Jane Bingley who was always cheery and positive, now seeing the effects the last few days had brought upon their family. Bingley was now firmly holding Jane's hand.

Mr. Bingley was the first to speak, "When in our sister Elizabeth to be freed?" When Mr. Bennet didn't respond all gazes turned to the floor.

"Why did she take your place father? Why didn't she leave." Lydia asked.

"Because I was sick, because of the entail. She wanted you all to be safe. She did not want to see you thrown into the hedgerows or into a loveless marriage. She loves you all do very much. I only wish I had taken better care of her." He brought his hands to his face, but then began to cough again.

"Father I think you should retire to your room, you could use the rest."

"How can I rest Jane when she is a prisoner to a monster?" His voice echoing through the house. All eyes quickly found their way to the floor. Mr. Bennet was a man who keenly felt emotions, but his expressions however were rarely shown. His daughters each exhibited this trait to an extent, none so much as Jane. While Elizabeth keenly felt, she often relayed her emotions to anyone who wronged her, brought her joy grieved her, etc… After a moment Mr. Bennet dropped his head into his clenched fists in resignation.

"First your mother, and now Elizabeth. I know I promised her not to become distraught, but how can one find happiness in a world full of turmoil?" His hands separated and began moving up and down for emphasis. It was Mary who replied.

"Father, I understand there was a time in my life indeed when I would begin to relate this grievous time as a trial which we face in life to test our fortitude. But I cannot do so now. I can say this, Elizabeth is the strongest person I have ever had the fortune of meeting. She made her choice willingly and with a complete knowledge of the consequences of said action. She wanted the rest of us to live our lives without worry for her. But what she didn't know is that we are the Bennets of Longbourn where family always comes first. Despite squabbles, fights and tribulations, we stand here united in a cause and we will find a solution. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but I promise father we will return Elizabeth and we will do it together. That is what mama would have wanted." Mouths were agape, faces in full astonishment as the magnitude of the words spoken by Mary Bennet. The woman once accused of being awkward or shy in company was no more. She had blossomed into a spitting image of the best parts of her parents and elders sisters, but she was still her own person. And she was going to bring her sister back, no matter the sacrifices she would have to make.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey y'all! So our leads have had a wonderful crashing of ideas. If any of you noticed the original French Version in here let me know! I'd love to hear from you. We shall see if this proper set-down takes effect in the next chapter... To everyone who reviewed this week thank you. It has been very well appreciated. I'm glad you guys like this story as much as I do. It has been so much fun to write, I am finding joy in writing again and it is thanks to all of you who have continued to support me. THANK YOU! See y'all next week, I promise everything will get less angsty soon. Have an amazing day. I love you guys so much. Love yourself.

-Camille


	6. Adjusting to a Simpler Life

**Author's Note:** Hey y'all! A lot of response from the last chapter. Mainly positive, keep it coming. I love to hear your thoughts regarding the story. But I would like to clear up some misconceptions. Like I said from the beginning, this is not just based on the Disney Versions of Beauty and the Beast. I have also pulled from the Original French Tale. There is more of that version in this chapter as well so before you start complaining about elements coming from left field, let me remind you this. The "original" or as close as we can get to is free, you can read it in about a half hour which I recommend as it will help explain some things from the last chapter and even more from this chapter. I will warn you it is a bit weird. But it will give background to some plot devices which you will see here in this story. Now let's get back to it...

* * *

Colonel Richard Andrew Fitzwilliam stood outside his camp in Brighton seeking a solitary moment from his officers. As of late, they had been causing a great deal of stress to the man, such moments as these were rare, making them all the better. The sun had begun to set. Various shades of amber and pink surround the horizon. While in these moments as infrequent as they were he always found himself missing something or rather someone. He simply knew not what.

He had tried mixing with London society whilst he was in town, but none of the ladies caught his particular attention. None of his friends seemed important anymore, they were all off having families of their own whilst he remained a bachelor. And his bacheloring years were nearing their end. His mother desperately wanted to see grandchildren come from him.

His aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh wished him to marry his cousin Anne. But she was sickly and he felt no attraction or love for her. Solely the friendship which one cousin feels for the other. He was certain Anne felt the same, but Lady Catherine would not be dissuaded. She was determined to have even the second son for her daughter, if it meant future heirs.

This was his last week before given three months leave, he was planning on returning to his parents estate for a time and then spending another month in the treacherous mouths that were the mothers of the ton, ready to swallow him whole.

* * *

Darcy found himself in the West Wing again destroying everything which hadn't already been ripped to pieces, everything that was except for the rose. The rose had been given to him on the night of their enslavement due to his selfishness. Once the rose was given, he placed it in his rooms free from the eyes of his servants, as they never dared venture into his rooms. It lay in a glass dome set on a pedestal.

When he first saw her in the tower, he was taken back by how beautiful she was. It had been years since he had come in contact with another human who possessed a human form. And it had been even longer since he met a woman who challenged him and that made her even more pleasing. Her dark eyes were beautiful. They told a story. He was reminded of a time in his youth when he was rewarded with chocolate. Shades of brown swirled together, just as her eyes were. Shades of brown, amber and gold all interwoven to tell the story of a woman who had much to say. Her deep brown curls which framed her face were beautiful. He scarcely had never before seen anything as lovely as she.

After the events of this evening, the rose was now a constant reminder that Elizabeth Bennet would never love him and he would be doomed to remain a beast. If only he had done things differently from the moment she arrived, perhaps there was a chance. But that minute opportunity had been blown the second he brushed Lumiere off to allow him to muster his own courage, to talk to her on his own terms. She hated him now and there was no way to change that. However, her pride had doomed them from the beginning. For she was too blind to see that a man lay deep behind the beast.

He glanced over to look at the flower and saw the first petal fall.

* * *

When the Bingleys returned to Netherfield Jane was completely distraught. She sought solace in her husband, whose generous nature allowed her the comfort which she desperately needed. They remained in silence for some time, holding on to each other neither breaking contact. Eventually once the tears ended Jane Bingley looked to her husband and spoke.

"Charles, Elizabeth was always closest to me. She is my best friend second only to you. I wanted her to live her own life and to find love. To marry a man whom she loved, now that is all but impossible." Her watery eyes holding back tears.

He took his wife in his arms, comforting her as he optimistically replied, "Jane perhaps this beast isn't such a bad guy. Maybe Elizabeth will warm up to him and they could become friends. She might just make the best of a terrible situation."

Shaking her head Jane replied, "You have not seen Lizzy when she has made up her mind about something. For example she had confided to me her lack of regard for Mr. Wickham, and keeping to her judgement I believe he proposed and she rejected him."

"No matter how strong willed a person, opinions can always change. I choose to believe, my love that everything will work out as it should. That does not mean that I will not help retrieve her, for indeed I plan to as soon as may be, for I have faith that all will be well in the end."

"How was I so fortunate to have you beside me? You are among the best of men Charles Bingley." They adoringly looked into one another's eyes until he closed the distance between them.

"And you are the very best of women, Jane Bingley." They did not return from their state above stairs until the next morning.

* * *

When Elizabeth returned to her room her wardrobe Lucy sprung to life.

"How was dinner Miss Bennet? I want to hear all about it." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Please won't you indulge me. I would greatly appreciate hearing what you talked of."

"Lucy I would like some time to think if that is alright."

"Oooh...too afraid to tell. I see. Your secret is safe with me."

"Lucy, there is nothing to tell. He proposed in the most ungentlemanly way imaginable and I refused him. I could never accept him. It goes against every belief I have ever conceived concerning marriage." She collapsed onto her bed when her wardrobe apologized.

"I am deeply sorry Miss. I should not have pried." With this she closed her drawers, but not her lips. The network of gossip between the servants still intact regardless of their present circumstances.

Elizabeth had gone to sleep and found herself in the midst of dreams. The first of which she found a brook surrounded by trees where she thought of her poor situation. Then a handsome man approached her saying, "Elizabeth you are not unfortunate. Only try to find me out, no matter how I may be disguised, as I love you dearly, and in making me happy you will find your own happiness! Be as true hearted as you are beautiful, and we shall have nothing left to hope for."

Elizabeth asked the man, "And what can I do to make you happy?"

"Only be grateful and do not trust too much with your eyes."

When she awoke she was confused she tried to discern the meaning behind them. Thinking over the words which he spoke to her she believed she just needed to be grateful and all would work out, but she knew better than that. It was simply a dream and she decided to think no more of it. She fell fast asleep again.

* * *

Darcy who had been pacing in his rooms in the West Wing looked to his enchanted mirror. This had been another one of many "gifts" from the enchantress. It had the ability to see anything that he wanted to see. Reminding him of the life he could have lead had he behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner.

Looking to the mirror he spoke, "Show me the girl." The mirror quickly obeyed, displaying the room in the East Wing. The young woman speaking with her wardrobe and watched the entire conversation unfold before placing the mirror down. His rage engulfed him, her reproofs meant nothing to him. She was a stupid, impertinent girl who knew nothing of him...at least that is what he told himself to cease his worries. He knew those to be complete falsehoods, perhaps she was a bit impertinent, but it was charming to him.

Following dinner, his first impressions were still intact. Miss Elizabeth was beautiful. As much as he wished to admit otherwise, he could not. He cared for her, and she very much despised him. That is how it would be. He wished it not so, yet she was determined to hate him.

* * *

The next morning after a good breakfast she decided to begin walking around the house which surrounded her. She found the gallery and began looking at the paintings around her. One of which looked just like the man from her dream. She looked at the painting for a long time memorizing each of his features, but it was the eyes that stood out. His bright blue eyes.

She continued looking through paintings and portraits until she found one of a young woman with long blonde hair past her ankles. It was braided from the root of her hair all the way down, her hair was not very fashionable by the way of the ton, but nevertheless she was beautiful. She looked to be about eighteen. She too shared the soft blue eyes.

As she walked the halls she began humming a familiar, but somber tune. Mrs. Reynolds came across her. "My dear, do you sing and play?"

"Yes indeed. Is there a pianoforte around?"

"Follow me." Elizabeth suddenly had a bit more skip in her step after that.

She arrived in a grand ballroom with enormous crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. A beautiful mosaic was painted on the ceiling as well, but the room appeared to have been unused for some time. Mrs. Reynolds spoke, "I'm sorry Miss Bennet, had I known you played, we would have had the room cleaned up for you."

"It is not a problem, thank you Mrs. Reynolds for showing me this. I suppose music will be my only way to enjoy my time here."

"Don't be so certain Miss Bennet. I'll leave you to your practicing then. Elizabeth looked through the music available, noticing the latest music to have been about seven years old, which she thought peculiar. But nevertheless began to play. While living at Longbourn, she found music to be a great source to cope with emotions. She would not have gotten through her mother's passing if it weren't for music. She loved it. As her fingers graced the pianoforte, she thought of her father, of her sisters, of her lost freedom and of an arrogant master.

She began by pulling Moonlight Sonata No. 14 she knew the piece, but it had been a significant amount of time since she last played and sang it. She started slower than written as her fingers began to remember the playing patterns she sped up to tempo. Her emotions were being brought in with her playing. When she began the second movement, softness allowed her to feel peace given her present circumstances. She remembered that there was still joy to be had in this life, even if all of her opportunities for further choices had been taken away.

As she began the third and final movement her anger and frustrations came out onto the keys. As her fingers flew around the instrument, she felt for her sisters, and their loss of a sister. She thought of her strange dream and the fear which had caused it. The mystery that surrounded the West Wing. Wickham and his proposal, the beast and his. Her own lack of discernment given the few choices which she had been given recently.

Then she thought of the good which had come of her circumstances, she'd never be thrown into the hedgerows, she'd met a few very kind people who had treated her with politeness. And the house was very beautiful, if she could only just keep her emotions in check when near the master of the estate, she would be fine. As she reached the end of the piece, she felt more in tune with her emotions then she had in a long time.

"Bravo Miss Bennet!"

"Who may I ask spoke?"

"The pianoforte." She looked down, embarrassed to have played someone without their consent.

"I apologize, Mrs. Reynolds said I could play it." Realizing her words, "Pardon me sir, I meant no offense for having played you or mistaken you for just a pianoforte."

"Well I assure you Miss Bennet, no offense has been taken. In fact I am delighted that someone came to play me. It has been far too long indeed. You may come down here whenever you'd like as long as you promise to play with the emotion which you just demonstrated."

"I cannot promise you that sir, with the events of the past few days I needed a way in which I could release my feelings into the atmosphere and here was an opportunity to do so. I promise to play again, it just may not be quite so dramatic."

"I will accept any playing of yours, Miss Bennet."

"May I ask your name sir?"

"I am John Reeds."

"And might I inquire as to how you've discovered my name sir?"

"Mrs. Reynolds told all of the staff, she thought it would ease your comfort whilst you are with us."

"I see. Mr. Reeds, may I ask you a favor?"

"That depends on what the favor would be Miss Bennet."

"As I was playing the realities that I will be here for the remainder of my life stepped forth. As I will live here I was wondering if there were other instruments on the property which I could perhaps master. And if there are, could you perhaps teach me?"

"As a matter of fact there are. Which instruments in particular were you hoping to learn?"

"I thought the flute sounded intriguing, as did the harp. If you have either of those, I would be honored to learn. I promise I will be a dutiful student."

"I believe we should start you on the flute. The harp would be a bit more challenging to tech while I am a pianoforte. Perhaps overtime, I might be able to construct a method to teach all verbally, but for now we may begin your "lessons" tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Reeds it means a great deal to me that you would assist me in my efforts to master a new instrument."

"It is my pleasure Miss Bennet." Elizabeth walked out of the ballroom in search of Mrs. Reynolds. Finding her in the hallway which separated the ballroom from the grand entry she inquired to the teapot, one of her few friends here.

"Mrs. Reynolds, if one were to appreciate walking, where would such a place be acceptable?"

"Oh, Miss Bennet, you are welcome to all of the grounds surrounding Pemberley. They have suffered great neglect in the form of unuse. There was once a time when that was not the case." The woman sighed. "If you would like someone to accompany you, I am certain I could find one fitting for the job. I wish I were able to, but alas, I am confined to my tea cart and it is not very practical for long walks outside."

"That is quite alright Mrs. Reynolds I am more than capable of walking on my own. I did it nearly every day while I was living with my family at Longbourn." Her rambles gave her relief from the chaos which often ensued within Longbourn at times. Elizabeth ran to her rooms in search of outerwear. As soon as she entered the room Lucy sprung to life.

"Lucy, by chance do you happen to have any outerwear in there. Perhaps a spencer, bonnet and walking shoes?" Elizabeth inquired. She was not overly concerned about the bonnet, if there was none she would be fine. Often at home, she didn't even bother to wear one on her rambles.

"Well Miss I have these items in my drawers" showing Elizabeth the exact items which she needed, "Will these be satisfactory?" Elizabeth assured her wardrobe that they were more than sufficient and met Mrs. Reynolds at the front door.

"My dear I will caution you not to stay out too late or go too far from the house. Pemberley woods are quite a dangerous place and I should be loath to see you in peril."

"Of course Mrs. Reynolds. But I will warn you that my courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me."

"Oh well, off you go then."

As Elizabeth exited the house for the first time since arriving, the fresh air calmed her nerves. She felt at home, or as much at home as she could as prisoner in a grand house. She walked beside the lake following it to a creek which lead to a beautiful waterfall. She looked at the magnificent beauty which surrounded her. Despite the dark cloud which loomed over this estate, it was still a marvel. The late afternoon sun his the water ever so elegantly and she thought she could spend the rest of her days here. "_Perhaps it would not be so awful, if it weren't for the owner." _She thought to herself.

As she studied the natural importance around her she remembered a time with her sisters. They were all still in the schoolroom, but were allowed a time for adventuring outdoors. Of course, Elizabeth lead the expedition with her sisters in tow. Lydia had not been allowed to attend as she was still much to young. They found their way to Halcyon Creek and began hopping over rocks to avoid the ever-growing mud puddles which surrounded them. Naturally, Elizabeth returned home with a hem six inches deep in mud while Jane, Mary and Kitty all returned home as they had left. Her sisters all received desert, while Elizabeth was sent for a bath directly upon returning home and was sent to bed following dinner.

The bittersweet memory brought tears to her eyes as childhood expeditions, musical showcases and navigation through many a ballroom flooded her vision. Her family was always the center of her life, more closely her sisters. Knowing her situation, she was aware that she would be required to move on from that and make a life for herself here. But she couldn't see herself doing that. This day had gone better than the last, it was true but she had been in contact with only three people, all of which were servants, and none of them in a human form.

Breaking from her thoughts, she looked to her surroundings and quickly realized she had became lost along the way. She could not hear water, she could not see the house. Between the trees she saw dusk approaching, followed by the cry of a fox.


	7. FーOーX

**Author's Note:** Firstly, to any "You've Got Mail" fans out there, I hope you can appreciate this chapter title. When I began writing this story I knew this chapter specifically had to be called this. I can hear little Matthew and then Joe both spelling out Fox. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. I had quite a bit of fun with it. A hint for chapter eight...a familiar face from our P&P roster takes center stage. Any guesses? Have a great week!

-Camille

* * *

As the hours passed since Miss Bennet's departure of her walk, Mrs. Reynolds began to stare at Mr. Cogsworth...the mantle clock.

"Mrs. Reynolds indeed I hope you have not forgotten your manners." His words breaking from her worries for but a moment.

"I apologize sir, but Miss Bennet left the house several hours ago. I cannot see her, she said she would stay near the house. I am so worried for her." She began moving down the foyer in one direction on her tea cart, then stop and turn herself and begin pacing again. She continued in this way for several minutes as they tried to think up a plan.

"Perhaps we could ask the masterー" She was cut off.

"No we certainly shall not! While I would not like her to be eaten alive by ravenous foxes, I would also not like to alert the master of the situation."

"Cogsworth you are the butler. You must inform the master of a missing person from his home." Lumiere interrupted as he entered the room.

"And you are his valet. Wouldn't this be more your forte sir?" Cogsworth returned while placing an arm on what would be his hip, if he had one in his present body.

"If you refuse to do your job I shall do it. I will just make sure the master knows to give me the raise I deserve once we are made human again. For after all, by my informing him I would be saving the girl's life."

Thinking over the previous words spoken, Cogsworth composed his thoughts as his vanity had been appealed to. "I will do my duty and head towards the West Wing, if you'll excuse me." He worked his way towards the master's chambers. His thoughts brought him to believe that all of Pemberley, but this section of especially, needed to be cleaned thoroughly. If they hoped to return to their human forms they would need a clean house. As he reached the end of the hall, the number of scratches on the walls increased in number. The light and brightness from the East Wing was not present, replaced instead by bitter cold and desolation.

After waiting a moment following his knock on the door he dared to enter.

* * *

Georgiana found herself tossing and turning in the little bed which she slept in. Her dreams were positively horrid. She was a younger version of herself when a man who she did not recognize yelled at her.

Standing menacingly he yelled, "You are nothing to me. I never want to see you again. Everything that was once good in my life is now gone because of you." He turned to face a woman. Georgiana could not see her face as it was covered. "Take her away, there is property some ways away with a suitable house for you both. I need her to become a useful sort of person by marrying well. Your job shall be to prepare her for such an event. While you are with her she must develop her own accomplishments and be the very essence of elegance, not the spoiled little girl which stands before me." He threw one hand up in resignation and turned away from Georgiana. Nothing she had tried to say or do would sway his thoughts. She was not good enough for this man, she was not enough. She woke in a fright.

"_It felt so real. He seemed almost familiar, but that would be impossible as I have never before met a man in my life. Mother made sure to keep me safe." _She thought to herself and decided to think no more on the subject, but that did not stop the gears within her from concocting outrageous scenarios in her head.

As she lay on her bed she looked at the ceiling which she had painted for years nearly every surface in their home was filled with light and life. Images of various flowers which her mother had brought home while she went out to get their weekly provisions were scattered among the stars, trees, animals both that she had seen and read. But her favorite to draw was the golden sunset which she could see when the skies were clear.

After a few hours of studying the walls her mother woke up. Georgiana greeted her as she always had.

"Good morning mother! How are you this morning?"

"I am well Georgiana. Today I will be off to obtain our provisions for the week. I expect that when I return you will have mastered the first movement of the piece I purchased for you a fortnight ago. I should love to hear you play it upon my return."

"Yes mother, I would be glad to do so. I will see you this evening with my piece prepared to showcase." Georgiana curtsied as her mother climbed down the stairwell and walked through the clearing waving behind as she left the sight of the young woman."

* * *

The beast growled as he rushed to the door finding his butler he glared. "What do you want?"

Cogworth's voice wavering only slightly, he mustered all confidence within him. "Sir, it would appear that the young woman, Miss Elizabeth Bennet is missing. She went for a walk some time ago and has yet to return. We do not know where she is at present."

"And you want me to rescue her with the mirror." Despite the master's time as a beast, he still possessed his great mind and cunning intuition.

"Yes sir, her life may be in grave danger. The sun is setting and you know the woods to be increasingly dangerous as the night progresses." Cogsworth pleaded.

"And if I refuse, what will you do? She forced herself into her present position after all." He commented mercilessly.

"Then surely we are hopeless, are we not? The rose has already begun to lose petals. I for one look at Miss Bennet's arrival as an opportune time for us all to return to our human forms, but that would be up to you and your actions sir. Will you be the gallant gentleman or the cowering creature? The choice is yours." Cogsworth left the room full of confidence and newfound courage towards his master, he no longer needed to crow behind him simply because he was a servant. His very life was on the line and he refused to allow the master to soil away instead of seizing his moment.

Darcy waited for his servant and friend to leave his chambers. While he had been mad at the woman all day for her ungenerous comments the night before, her eyes still haunted him. He could not let her die. He looked to the pedestal, allowing his feet to carry him there and picked up the mirror which lay beside the rose.

"Show me the girl." He commanded. He was in awe at the seen which was shown to him. Miss Elizabeth Bennet surrounded by a circle of foxes. He knew foxes were an animal known for being hunting alone. This blasted curse! He knew her location as he had ventured to that spot many times in his youth. He ran out of his chambers, though the hall, he was certain the servants knew of his intentions at this point, but he cared not. He gave the mirror to his trusted subjects and instructed them to watch the mirror closely and if both he and Miss Bennet were not back within the hour to send someone to assist them. While rushing out the front door he saw a horse jumping in its stall. He assumed that it was Miss Bennet's horse eager to save her as it sensed the danger around them.

Darcy walked towards the steed, arm raised toward the animal, it jumped back.

"I need you to help me. She is in trouble and needs our help." The animal seemed to calm itself, allowing Darcy to pet him but a moment then unattach the rope from the wall of the stall. The two valiantly ran into the woods in the direction of her screams.

* * *

Elizabeth quickly found herself surrounded by bloodthirsty foxes. Their eyes locked on their prey. Elizabeth made her way to a stick which lay on the ground, she picked it up. Firmly holding the branch, she blocked the upcoming attack from one fox sending him straight to the ground. Another came from behind, with it came part of her spencer. Kept the rest of the item on her body in an attempt to maintain warmth. She wasn't sure if she was injured as adrenaline was rushing through her body. She was entirely numb from feeling.

As the third fox leapt into the air it was seized at the midsection by two large paws with long black claws which dug into the skin of the smaller animal. The animal was quickly turned towards none other than the great master of Pemberley. He roared. Sending shivers down Elizabeth's spine. The fox, still in the air, was thrown to the side, mere inches from a large rocked area. It scampered away with a limp to it's hind leg. The other foxes changed targets from the small woman, to the meaty beast.

Darcy found himself in a fighting stance, with legs and arms at the ready. Circling around his enemies, always aware of Miss Bennet's placement. He moved closer to her, closer to protect her. As another fox staked claim on Elizabeth by proudly posing in front of her the beast roared, louder than ever before. His newfound need to protect Miss Bennet fueled his senses. The fox backed away, just enough to put Darcy off guard as another fox jumped him from behind, the fox closest to Elizabeth leaped from Darcy's front forcing him to collapse.

"No!" Elizabeth cried, bringing the remaining two foxes attention back to her as Darcy lay near unconscious. One came from the left, the other came from the right. Elizabeth began walking backwards away from them when Darcy stood up, roared, and threw the creatures back towards a rock. They scampered away, disappointed for not received dinner. Darcy's eyes rolled back as all of his energy fled from his body. As he fell to the ground Elizabeth confused and shocked ran to his side. After a few moments his eyes opened again and she calmed him.

"In order to return to the house, I need you to stand." She ushered Phillip over, Darcy stood up, his legs wobbly and falling weak beneath his weight. Lifting himself onto the horse, he placed his body across the animal and drifted back into unconsciousness until a lovely voice awoke him.

"I don't know which direction to go. Could you perhaps point me in the correct way so we may return to the house?" Understand her words, Darcy lifted a paw, claw outwards in the direction of the house. Soon enough they approached the waterfall and stream and she was able to get them in the direction of safety.


	8. Inquisitions

**Author's Note: **I had a great deal of fun writing this chapter. I love seeing the excitement which you readers experience as result of this variation. I can tell you this much the last chapter and the epilogue are written, don't expect the finale to be what you imagine it to be. I promise it is going to get insane, but we've still got a ways to get there. Have a great week y'all.

-Camille

* * *

Lady Susan Lucas had ventured to Longbourn in search of amusement. While Mrs. Bennet was alive Fanny brought her much joy as their friendship had lasted all their lives. While Lady Lucas was experiencing her first confinement Fanny, though still Gardiner then, brought all important news from Meryton along with her comforting support during the very trying time. As they continued in this way, supporting each other through their confinements, their children became close friends. When Susan began feeling immense pain in her midsection during her third, Fanny had been visiting, then came the blood. Too much blood. With her first loss of a child, not even her husband could properly console her. Fanny was the only one able to successfully calm and soothe the woman, she remained with her for hours. With Lady Lucas' final confinement both she and Fanny were expecting at the same time. Catherine Bennet and Maria Lucas were born within hours of each other and became quite close.

Susan had grown accustomed to visiting the Bennets so often, that even after Fanny's death she still visited her closest friend's girls. She looked to them as surrogate daughters, likewise the Bennet girls looked to Lady Lucas as a second mother. Never replacing their compassionate mother, but having a role model so close to their mother eased many of their concerns.

It was on one of these visits shortly after Elizabeth's departure that Lady Lucas noticed there was a missing Bennet.

"Mary where is your sister Lizzy? I haven't seen her about on her rambles for some time." Lady Lucas watched as the young woman's face paled, eyes widened, she looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"Well Lady Lucas, Elizabeth is," she paused trying to think up an excuse, for once news got out their family would surely be ruined.

"Visiting family" Lydia interjected upon seeing her sisters uneasiness at such a topic of discussion.

"I had not heard her mention going on a holiday. Is she visiting the Gardiners in London?" The Lady asked eyebrows raised, seeking information.

"No, but rather a distant relative of some sort. She is to be there for some time, I don't quite know how long. It was a rather sudden venture." Lydia replied. Her answer not quite a truth, but not completely a lie, from a certain point of view. As the time of her imprisonment was indefinite, but they hoped to bring her home. The former matter resolved with the fact that they were all children in the eyes of God and were probably distantly related to someone at that estate.

"Do you happen to know where she is staying?" Now Lydia began to worry. Why was Lady Lucas so desperate for information. She knew her to be a horrible gossip, but this was beginning to feel more like an interrogation, rather than a simple social call.

"I can't remember the name. I'm sorry Lady Lucas."

Flattening her lips into a straight line the Lady continued, "That is alright dear. Well I hope she enjoys her holiday."

Lady Lucas was not at all satisfied with the informationーor lack thereofーwhich she received during the visit. She was determined to discover the truth of Elizabeth's whereabouts. Starting by writing her daughter Charlotte Collins.

* * *

Elizabeth entered the house to find most of the staff circled around in the foyer, a mirror in the middle.

"Pardon me" staff began bowing as they saw her enter, "but I am in need of assistance you see the master of the estate is injured upon my horse. He needs to be brought to his rooms so his wounds may be attended to." Suddenly servants began running around. A stretcher was fetched. Four servants each helped lift the master, a coat rack and a few chairs lifted the creature up the stairs. Elizabeth offered to help, but was swiftly denied as she was a gentlewoman and above such manual labor.

While they were witnessing the master cry out in agony Cogsworth was glad he had the foresight to assemble a team of staff to quickly clean the West Wing, it was not perfect, but it was now presentable to a gentlewoman.

"I need a bowl of water, rags, a glass of some sort, and any liquor you can get me. I must tend to his wounds." Upon seeing the faces of the servants she continued. "I must, unless you are all hiding you opposable thumbs from me? Besides it is the Christian thing to do. I must help him, after all he saved my life, the least I can do is save his from infection. "

Mrs. Reynolds assembled the staff and they began to function as a household again. She herself ran to the kitchens and after water was heated placed it within herself to easily pour into the bowl. She hurried back to the entry where Miss Bennet was waiting patiently. Mrs. Reynolds noticed her son John also known as "Chip", a teacup, who had come along.

"Chip, I cannot have you here. Miss Bennet needs to help attend to the master. We can't afford any distractions." As Mrs. Reynolds moved the cart to the side closer to the young woman she gasped at the sight of a slightly ripped back and red tangy blood dripping down through the fabric.

"Miss Bennet!" She cried. "Your back! Someone must attend to you as well. Do you feel any pain?"

"A little, but nothing to cause for any alarm. I am sure it looks worse than it is." Mrs. Reynolds called for further assistance as she watched blood drip down the young woman's back. Seconds later two tables rushed to her side. One held the required items which she requested, while the other crouched low to the ground, asking her to lay down on it.

"No I am quite alright, and more than capable of walking. There is no need to coddle me. I have had much worse scrapes and I am certain I will face more in the future, but I will survive them and will live to tell the tale. Now if you will, pray show me to the master so I may tend to him." The servants were disappointed to not be able to assist Miss Bennet in the way in which they originally anticipated, however seeing her courage and commanding presence they listened and obeyed. The table which carried the necessary items showed her the way, they led her up the left staircase and followed down a number of hallways until they reached a rather imposing door. She could hear his cries of pain from the hallway. Elizabeth asked if someone could ask her wardrobe Lucy to pull her out a new spencer for modesty's sake. As she did not have time to change dresses, a spencer should in fact do the trick.

She entered the room and found him already laying in his bed, turned onto his side. His back exposed and the marks which the foxes gave him clearly visible.

"Hello, I understand you are in need of help, if you'll allow me, I would be glad to tend to your wounds." He didn't speak, but merely grunted. She took this for a positive response and approached his bedside. Another servant rushed into the room, handing her the spencer which she quickly put on herself, but not before the master noticed. His eyes widened.

"Miss Bennet you are injured. Someone must tend to you! I am quite alright, certainly you look in a much worse state." He nearly jumped from his bed, but thought the better of it after immense pain shot through his body. He wailed.

"Sir, I assure you, I will be fine. I can tend to my own wounds later. I am not in pain, while I can see that you clearly are. After all you did this evening this is the least I can do. Now if you please stop this stubbornness and allow me to help you I would appreciate it." He laughed.

"May I ask what is so funny sir?" She asked a single eyebrow raised as she reached for the cloth and bowl of water.

"Nothing, it is simply that we are arguing over who needs greater assistance in a house full of servants."

"While that is true, they are servants mainly without opposable thumbs. While they can still be helpful, I find that thumbs are necessary for tasks such as this." She dampened the cloth in the water and poured a glass of what appeared to be whiskey.

"Drink this." He gladly took it. Aware that his days as a gentleman told him to never drink liquor in front of a lady, but propriety also said that a gentleman and lady should never be alone together with the gentleman without his shirt. So what did it matter anyways?

"This may sting a little, but the alcohol should help with the pain. I can see if there is any laudanum around if you'd like?"

"No laudanum, I've read a great deal about the effects of the drug. Many have fallen accustomed to it and cannot function without it. I do not wish to have an addiction in addition to my present circumstances." Despite his character flaws, Elizabeth greatly admired him for this. This also meant that he read. Or at least read enough scientific journals to learn of the consequences of laudanum. But of course she would never tell him, after all he was her captor. He called her "tolerable," yes she was the prisoner. They despised one another, and that is how things should be. She pressed the cloth to his skin and he screamed.

* * *

After returning home from visiting the parishioners in the village Charlotte Collins was handed a letter by the maid. Upon opening it, she discovered it to be from her mother.

"_My dear Charlotte,_

_I hope all is going well for you with your husband Mr. Collins at this time. I assure you all of the family at Lucas Lodge is well. Maria has been antsy for a time away from Meryton, it would mean so much to her if you invited her to come stay with you in Hunsford for a time. I am aware that you are quite lonely as of late, so perhaps having your sister visit would be beneficial._

_As I was on my usual social calls yesterday I stopped by the Bennets. I had noticed that Lizzy was not there and realized that she had been absent from her usual rambles through the area. I asked her sisters about it and was greeted with an awkward response. Allegedly she has gone on a trip to distant relatives, but her sisters know not where. They know not who with. It is certainly not the Gardiners. They are ignorant of when their sister will return. If you ask me, it sounds as though Elizabeth Bennet has run off with someone to Scotland or elsewhere. It is the only solution that makes sense. I hope to discover more of the situation soon and inform you of it. After all as their mother's closest friend it is my responsibility to preserve the reputations of all the Bennet daughters._

_I hope Lady Catherine's attentiveness has eased in the time since you first wed. It has been well over a year now. If not, well you have a good connection to the family of de Bourgh which may be helpful at a later date. I hope all is well with the parish. Remember if you have any questions at all, do not hesitate to write._

_I hope to hear from you soon, my dear._

_Your Mother"_

When Charlotte completed reading the letter which she had written, she was concerned and worried for her friend's sake. She doubted Lizzy would be so rash as to run off with a man and not tell anyone, but she was concerned that she may be in danger. Lizzy had stopped all her correspondence with her and it was beginning to frighten her dear friend. She also worried that her mother's own gossiping would be the ruining of the Bennet family.

Charlotte grew up paying frequent visits to the Bennets. In her younger years, she was not one for spending time in company and was remarkably shy until she found herself near Elizabeth. The latter bringing out the humorous nature in the former, while Charlotte gave practical advice to Lizzy on how to best navigate the society of Meryton. The two friends were inseparable, when Charlotte married the odious toad himself Mr. William Collins Elizabeth felt for her dear friend.

Elizabeth had been offered by the man already and swiftly rejected him, for she knew she would only marry for love, or at the least respect. This was what worried Charlotte Collins the most. Her mother's letter did make a certain amount of sense when looking from that perspective. Lizzy fell in love, kept it hidden for whatever reason, he was probably below her status. Her father disapproved of the match and they ran off. Her sisters did not know when she would return, nevertheless it didn't really sound like her friend. Lizzy would never ruin her family's reputation for her own selfish acts. She placed them first, always.

Full of shame for having even considered the notion of her friend's elopement, Charlotte set down her letter and decided to take a walk about her gardens for but a moment. Unfortunately, forgetting that it was in view of a snooping husband.


	9. Scandal Approaches

Elizabeth had been up all night with the master. He had finally fallen asleep after hours of pain. The sun was just beginning to rise as she found herself drifting off to sleep in the wing back chair beside the master's bed. She curled up into the chair with the blanket the servants had brought up to her as she noticed a single rose placed upon a pedestal covered by glass. She noticed the lack of water and the enchanting glow which the particular flower gave. She felt inclined to look at it more closely, but decided against it. Perhaps she could ask of it after she received some sleep.

Darcy had been pretending to sleep for some time, when he finally heard her drift off he relaxed. She had tended to him for hours. She appeared exhausted, desirous of sleep, but too compassionate to leave him alone. When he asked her hours before to get some rest in her own room and she refused. He quickly discovered Elizabeth Bennet was not a woman to trifle with. If she wanted to win an argument, she had the means to do so. He let her be, but he did consider getting up from his bed to carry her to her own. He found he did not have the strength to do so.

He was still turned on his side, facing the window as he watched the sun brighten the room and the grounds of Pemberley. It had been quite some time indeed since he had last admired the beauty of his estate. It had long been his prison, but perhaps with recent events it could become a home once more. He envisioned Elizabeth at his side walking through Pemberley's grounds; reading a great many novels from the shelves of its library. He wished to hear more of her beautiful playing of the pianoforte, he had listened to her playing the day before and became so engrossed he wished to have that pleasure often repeated. He needed to look within himself if he wanted this vision to manifest itself. She was a wonderful woman and he was not worthy of her, yet.

Shortly thereafter Mrs. Reynolds arrived with early morning tea and biscuits as Darcy requested they be brought their breakfast. He thanked her and asked that she quietly depart, to avoid waking Miss Bennet.

Walking to his dressing room, he began to dress himself. Darcy had long since dressed himself as his former valet was now a candelabra and not able to help dress him. He found a pair of breeches and a dress shirt. Looking into the mirror he was pleased, he began to look the part of a gentleman again, but not quite fully.

As the inevitable exhaustion hit him, he decided to take up another chair in the room. Closer to the balcony where he could bask in the natural light while he pulled out a book from its shelf, something he had not done in quite some time. He found himself reading _Macbeth. _As he began reading the words of William Shakespeare he found himself contemplating his own past choices. The few good, but mainly bad choices. As he neared the end of the play the great conclusion of a misguided man and leader he read the words.

"There would have been a time for such a word.

Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow,

Creeps in this petty pace from day to day

To the last syllable of recorded time,

And all our yesterdays have lighted fools

The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!

Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player

That struts and frets his hour upon the stage

And then is heard no more: it is a tale

Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,

Signifying nothing."

Suddenly the years flashed before his own eyes. He had no longer been a man, his life thus far wasted. He discarded the teachings of his parents. He discarded the love of a sister. He had watched the days pass since his transformation, but his heart was unwilling to change. Unwilling to accept and learn from his mistakes. However Darcy was not Macbeth. While he had never killed to gain power, he had killed his relationships so to speak. His sister, all his relations, and Bingley, his once closest friend now stranger.

In an attempt to appear greater in the eyes of the ton he rid himself of his only true friend as he was beneath is own station. Just because he was the son of a tradesman, oh how a fool he had been! Looking to the sleeping woman in a chair he found himself wishing he had been like Hamlet or Othello. Like the mighty Hercules of old. Now he was a beast, locked away from the world, with only his servants to guide him away from his impending eternal fate.

As he finished by the words of Malcom, Miss Bennet stirred in her chair. He walked over to where she lay to gaze upon the mid-morning light lay beautifully upon her skin. As she opened her eyes, her gaze hit the man in front of her, followed by the book which now lay discarded on a table.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"I could ask the same of you."

"I believe I am well, but I cannot say the same for these clothes." She looked at her tattered dress from the events of the night before, her bloodied hands and back. The tangy smell filled her senses. "Would you by chance know who I could ask to draw a bath?" She felt embarrassed to ask the master such a question.

"I am sure Mrs. Reynolds would know." He lead her to the hallway.

"Should you be out of bed?"

"Probably not, but I had to make sure you would be taken care of. You do have a tendency to help others before yourself."

"Do you believe me incapable of helping myself sir?"

"No indeed madam. It would appear I have misspoken."

"I am only teasing you." Sensing the tension in the air she changed the subject. "I noticed you had been reading. May I ask what?"

"The Scottish tragedy of Macbeth. Have you ever read it?" He asked, hoping to find a common interest.

"Yes about three years ago. My mother was against the notion, however papa encouraged me. I kept it hidden under my bed and read it on my long rambles about the country." Her countenance changed. With fond memories came the frequent realization that she would never see her father again.

"Did you enjoy the play?" He asked.

"I found it to be interesting, but too grotesque for my tastes. While I enjoy drama, mass murder is not a topic which I like to indulge myself with. What is your own opinion?"

"While I agree the murder is quite violent, I find the story to be rather engaging. A man who is lead astray by the truths of his future. Instead of allowing matters to take their course he forces fate's hand and seals it. But the question is whether or not he sealed it based on his own action or if his action in itself was sealed once he met with the witches." She was amazed by his thoughts. She had previously had thought him a simpleton, but now questioned her initial judgement.

"I am rather perplexed sir, may I ask where you learned to have such inquiries?"

"Miss Bennet, I was not always the way you see me now. I had studied at Eton and Cambridge." He paused thinking on how to explain his next thoughts. "Please call me Darcy. I am aware you may be uncomfortable doing so, but hearing you say 'sir' has begun to tax my nerves. And calling me 'beast' is worse, so if you'll do me that honor, I'd be much obliged. I mean you could call me 'Master of Pemberley' but that would take so long to get my attention, don't you think?" They both laughed. He found hers to be the most beautiful sound that he has ever had the pleasure of hearing.

"May I call you Mr. Darcy? After all as heir to an estate such as Pemberley you must have been raised to be a gentleman, therefore you should be addressed as such. It would be improper not to."

"No, the 'Mister' is not something I am worthy of. I lost the title of a gentleman many years ago. Long before the curse was placed on this estate, I don't believe I have been a gentleman in over seven or eight years. Not a true gentleman that is. In the eyes of the ton, perhaps. But not by the standards my parents placed upon me. Perhaps one day I may earn the right to be called a gentleman again, but that day is not yet today." They arrived at the staircase leading to the East Wing where Mrs. Reynolds was waiting. "This is where I leave you Miss Bennet. Good day." He turned and walked away, she briefly noticed him shake his head ever so slightly. She wondered what the meaning of it could be. She paid it no mind and turned towards the kind woman before her.

"Hello Mrs. Reynolds, I was hoping I could receive a bath and some clean clothing."

"Of course dear. You have had a very long night. I hope you found some sleep."

"I did. Not terribly long, so after my bath I should like to sleep if that is acceptable."

"Of course it is. You take all the time you need."

* * *

Colonel Fitzwilliam had been riding for some time towards his parent's estate. He being so inclined, chose to take a slight detour to have a quiet moment to himself before facing the inevitable meddling of his mother. He found himself in the midst of a large wood and dismounted his horse allowing the beast to rest and drink by a stream. Beside the stream there were green ivy hanging onto a large towering rock. Leaning up against the ivy, the stability which he expected was not there and he nearly fell over. Catching his footing his curiosity consumed him and Richard Fitzwilliam eagerly looked into the concealed opening.

Leaving his horse tied to the tree, he ventured into the space. His time on the continent had taught him the dangers of exploring unfamiliar territory, yet his sense of adventure overcame his better judgement. As he pushed the ivy to the side he found the space leading to a clearing full of light. His eyes quickly met the vision of a tall and rather decrepit tower. The round stone walls crumbling at the edges leading up to a single window at the top. Knowing better than to climb the tower, however sorely he wished to. He looked at the various trees and plants which surrounded him when the sound of a playing pianoforte and the most wonderful singing accompanied it. He listened for a few minutes before taking action.

He walked around the base of the tower to find an outline in the stone of a hidden door. "Because a secluded tower hidden needs to also have a secret door." He thought. He felt around the stones near the door until he heard a click. The stones pushed back as the door became even more noticeable. Pushing the door all the way, Richard found a spiraling staircase which he hesitantly climbed. Once he reached the top, a trap door lay above his head. As he tried to push it open, the door pushed back. It appeared to be latched closed on the other side. He knocked. The sweet song stopped. Moments later he heard a click followed by the smacking sound as the door hit the floor as it was thrown open from above. He climbed up the ladder leading through the hole.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw a young woman of about eighteen no longer sitting at the piano, but staring at him, frying pan in hand. He found her confidence and threatening manner to be quite appealing as he gazed upon her angelic features. He watched her but a moment before introducing himself.

"Hello there, I know this is very untoward, but I am Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, I came upon your tower and heard your beautiful playing and couldn't help myself from gaining an introduction." He bowed towards her.

"I am Georgiana Younge. My mother should be returning soon sir, so if you could please depart that would be appreciated." He turned to leave. "However, mother leaves nearly every day either to obtain provisions or to make calls. If you'd like to return tomorrow, you would be welcome, if you felt so inclined." Realizing how forward she had been her thoughts changed, "What would he think of her? After all, he was the first man she had ever met and she was sounding quite wanton indeed."

"Perhaps I shall. Is there a certain time when a call might be acceptable?"

"My mother usually leaves around eleven and does not return until four or five at the earliest."

"Then you may expect me Miss Younge." She blushed as his grin covered his entire face.

Georgiana had expected a horrid man, but found that Colonel Fitwilliam's manners to be quite friendly. While she worried her mother would discover him, she awaited the chance to see him again.

* * *

After receiving a response from her daughter lacking in information, Lady Lucas decided to take matters into her own hands. She was to host a party in hopes of hearing the latest gossip. Invitations were sent to all including the Bennets, who graciously and cautiously accepted.

The Bennet daughters were anxious to be invited to their first party since their sister's departure. Knowing their sister's absence would be a matter of discussion amongst the guests, they chose to accept in hopes that the locals would believe all was alright in the Bennet household. Besides the family had formed an excuse for Elizabeth's lack of attendance, unfortunately thanks to Lydia it was clunky and ill formed. They had built upon this initial explanation to establish a much more sensible reason for why Elizabeth had mysteriously disappeared. She had been invited by a distant Bennet relative northward and would expect to be there for some time.

When the Bennets arrived, the Bingleys were already in conversation. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley with various officers, while Miss Bingley was speaking with none other than Lady Lucas, despite her unfortunate connections. While conversations changed and guests played games, Miss Bingley and Lady Lucas continued to exchange words, the topic appeared to be quite serious indeed. Eventually the two separated and Mrs. Bingley took it upon herself to speak with her sister-in-law.

"Caroline, how was your discussion with Lady Lucas?"

"Jane, you need not concern yourself with trifling matters. I am merely mixing in society."

"Have you finally turned a leaf and found this 'country backwater' worth your time?" Mrs. Bingley returned.

"Mrs. Bingley I wonder what your meaning is? For it would sound you are accusing me of malicious behavior, however ill founded the notion may be."

"Not at all, simply reminding that if one were to harm the reputation of the Bennet family, your reputation is harmed also." Jane looked challenging to her challenging sister-in-law.

"Not that I could ever forget it." She returned satirically then returned to the party.

Mrs. Bingley returned to her husband with conflicted emotions. Her intuition told her that Miss Bingley was planning something, but her heart told her that Caroline was just a girl trying to navigate a society not as large as she had grown accustomed to. Her husband read her facial expressions and whispered to her. "Shall we have something to discuss in the carriage?" Instead of responding she shook her head. Mr. Bingley returned to the attention of the other guests in attendance.

When the Bingleys were settled in the carriage, it was Mr. Bingley who began the conversation. "Jane may I ask what pressing matter you should wish to discuss?" Mrs. Bingley looked to her sister-in-law.

"Caroline, now that we are no longer in company I should like to know what you spoke to Lady Lucas of." Caroline glared at her brother's wife.

"Oh Jane I was simply speaking of trifling things of little consequence."

"Such as?" She pressed.

"The weather, the assembly next week and your sister who ran off to Scotland with an unknown gentleman...if he should even be called such."

"Caroline!" Bingley cried. "What on earth are you speaking of?"

"Miss Eliza has run off northward to Scotland and we shall never see her again! It is a happy day indeed!" She smiled.

"My sister has done no such thing!"

"Then where is she dear Jane?" Mrs. Bingley grasped her husband's hand.

"She is visiting family."

"Isn't that the same thing that Miss Jensen's family said before she returned with a husband and had their child seven months into their marriage?" Jane was clenching her husband's hands now.

"CAROLINE STOP THIS NOW!" Both Mr. and Mrs. Bingley's faces were red in anger, despite their calm and happy dispositions. As they approached the house, they entered the drawing room and continued the discussion in closed doors.

"Did you not think that by injuring my family's reputations by spreading complete scandalous falsehoods you would injure your own prospects, Miss Bingley?" Jane emphasized the "Miss."

"Well it just so happens that these country nobodies can know anyone of influence in London society, my chances of marriage are as great as the have ever been. But I cannot say the same for your Bennet sisters." She snickered, feeling proud by the reaction she was receiving from her brother and sister-in-law.

"Caroline Marie Bingley, not only have you engaged in such talk, but you willfully encouraged it. This behavior is abhorrent. You are to go to your room without supper and shall remain there until further notice." When she tried to protest he boomed, "NOW!" Bingley fell into his chair after having stood up during his speech. His hands rubbing against his face, then through his hair. Looking to his wife, he said, "I am so sorry Jane. I don't know what else to do. I've tried for years to appease her and nothing comes of it." She walked behind his chair and rested her arms on his shoulders, they both looked to the fire.

"My whole life I have chosen to see the good in people, but on this matter argument is fruitless. Charles, I think the best solution is to send her to live with relatives. We both need rest from Caroline."

"I will not have you spoken to the way she did moments ago, especially in our home. I am deeply sorry for the pain which she has now caused our family. I have allowed this to go on for far too long. Now I fear the ever lasting effects of her actions." She turned her body around the chair, allowing her body to completely face his. She took his hands in hers.

"Charles, whatever the effects may be, we will face them together. First as a couple and secondly as a family." Lifting his hands to her stomach all of his worries which he felt but moments ago vanished.

"Truly Jane? I am so happy! You will make the most amazing mother and our children will be blessed to have you to guide them." The two continued to talk of their future and waited to discuss Caroline at another time.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke in her room, her bedding had swallowed her whole following her bath. After making herself presentable once more, she went in search of Darcy. She found him in the gallery after looking through the dining room and the ballroom. His gaze studied one particular painting. The same painting that Elizabeth had studied herself just the day before.

The blonde haired girl appeared different than she had last seen the painting. Her hair was braided back once more, but she was wearing different colored gown. She also stood beside a pianoforte with a blush across her cheeks. Darcy looked both grieved and content to look at the portrait. Elizabeth chose to make herself known.

"Good afternoon Darcy." He nearly jumped, covering the painting with a white cloth. "May I ask what is special about this particular portrait?"

"Whatever do you mean Miss Bennet?"

"I had come in here yesterday and this young woman was just sitting down with a different colored dress on. Now she is holding something behind her back and her face is clearly blushing. Is there a form of magic here? And is she who you alluded to when you spoke of 'squandering the love of a sibling'?" She asked.

"Yes, it would appear there is magic here. And yes, she is who I was alluding to." His voice became rather abrupt. She clearly noticed his lack of willingness to speak more on the subject, she changed topics. "I was wondering if by chance you had access to more books than Macbeth, and if I may read them? If you are so willing?"

"Well Miss Bennet, it just so happens that I have a few that you might be interested in reading. If you'll come with me." He guided her to a pair of large double doors. Seeing the excitement on her face, he hoped to bring her much joy with what lay behind these two large pieces of ornate wood. He turned the knob and opened the door slightly ajar, then closing it again.

"Are you certain you want to come in here? After all it could in fact be haunted."

"Yes Darcy please, I dearly love to read. Even if it is only as you say it is a few books, I shall be content for some time. I find that I possess an ability to reread the same words several times over and never tire of them. However based on the size of the house, I imagine the library is rather extensive and you are trying to tease me on that matter and the hauntings. Additionally my courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me. I am not afraid of any ghosts. Am I correct in this assessment, Darcy?"

"See for yourself." He opened the doors to reveal the largest room that she had ever seen. Shelves of books reaching the ceiling covered all four walls, except where the large floor to ceiling windows brought in natural light. It was at least twice the size of the library at Netherfield with a much greater selection. A cozy fireplace was centered on one wall surrounded by a variety of comfortable couches, settes, and chairs. These furniture items had clearly been chosen for comfort rather than to galavant wealth, although not to say these looked inexpensive, for they certainly looked better quality than any furniture which she grew accustomed to through her childhood.

Darcy had found her reactions to his favorite room in the house rather amusing, it also confirmed his liking to her. He hoped that the access to the library raised her spirits even in the smallest amount.

"Darcy, this is amazing." Her eyes teared at the sides, her one-sided simple making an appearance, her face was simply filled with amazement and an overwhelming sense of senses.

"And it would appear it is not haunted after all, sir." She gave him a one sided grin.

"Well if you like it that much, it's yours."

"Truly?" She asked, jaw dropping at the notion.

"Indeed, only if you can promise to engage in a debate regarding the subjects within all of these books?"

"Have you read them all?"

"Not all of them, some are in Greek." They both laughed.

"I would have thought a man of your status would learn Greek." She returned.

"On the contrary, I learned French, German, Latin, and however unpopular Spanish."

"Indeed, and has your knowledge of such a language been useful at all?"

"I prefer to read in the language they were originally written for, there are some novels which are in Spanish and were recommended to me. "Don Quixote" is one of them. While I have also read it in the English translation, I have found it is simply not the same. Do you speak any languages Miss Bennet?"

"I learned French and Latin. Without the instruction of a governess, I never had the opportunity to learn Spanish, although I imagine it would be rather enjoyable to learn."

"Would you like me assist you in this endeavor? I may not be the best instructor, but I can teach you what I know." His voice peaked in excitement.

"Perhaps. I may find the language to be quite vexing and trying on my nerves, but you may try to teach me Darcy. " Pure joy illuminated his face, making him look almost boyish and for a moment, she almost found him handsome.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So before you start badgering me in the comments about Darcy allowing Lizzy to call him "Darcy", keep in mind that he thinks very little of his former self. He still believes himself to be a horrible person consumed with pride. I have my own thoughts on the matter, Darcy gave his two sense, but I would love to hear from each of you in the comments. Do you agree with his decision and Elizabeth's acceptance? As always, have a great week.

-Camille


	10. Chapter 10

George Wickham had already noticed Miss Elizabeth Bennet's absence at the party at Lucas Lodge before the gossip began. The topic of Miss Bingley's discussion with Lady Lucas quickly became known among all the partygoers except for the Bennet's themselves, who remained mostly in ignorance. Wickham became slightly suspicious of Mrs. Bingley when she confronted her sister-in-law, but he didn't think much of her intelligence. She was just a beautiful face.

When Miss Bingley came to him with the knowledge of where Miss Bennet was, he was intrigued.

"Well Mr. Wickham, I am surprised you have not already heard where Miss Eliza is."

"I confess I would like to know her whereabouts I am only aware of the cover story which the Bennets created to preserve appearances."

"While the tale they are telling is partially correct, I have it on good authority that she is not visiting family northward, but rather eloping to Scotland with an unknown gentleman. I am certain it is a country nobody, perhaps a baker." She replied with a smirk to his lips.

"Indeed?" While he was shocked that the woman of his object had departed to Scotland, he figured Miss Bingley's machinations were inaccurate.

"Yes sir, I am ever so disappointed that my brother chose to marry into that family. They are a disgrace." Shortly thereafter they separated and began telling the Bennet's tale of woe. Their disgrace was quickly taken in by many, until he reached Maria Lucas.

"Good evening Miss Lucas, are you well?"

"Quite well Mr. Wickham. Are you well sir?

"Indeed I am. Have you visited Miss Bennet recently?

"I saw her about a week ago sir, why do you ask?"

"Because Miss Lucas I have it under good authority that Miss Bennet ran away to Scotland with an unknown gentleman. Well the gentleman's identity is unknown to us, not to her. The Bennets will forever be ruined, which is unfortunate for the younger girls."

"Mr. Wickham, if in fact their reputation as a family is tainted by association, why are they here this evening?"

"To preserve the family's placement in society."

"Mr. Wickham, you must think the Bennet family above that. If Lizzy has indeed run off with an unknown gentleman, the family would either be trying to discover her or they would be at home. Not here socializing at a party. Excuse me." Maria walked away before she could witness further taint placed upon the Bennet family.

When the party at Lucas Lodge came to a conclusion Mr. Wickham returned to the camp where he began constructing a very important letter.

* * *

Richard Fitzwilliam was very anxious as he neared the secret entrance to the hidden tower. As he entered the clearing he heard Miss Younge's beautiful singing, it was jovial and inviting. As he entered the tower the same as he had before he opened the hatch in the floor as Georgiana, it would seem left it unlocked. She stood up from the piano stool to greet him.

"Hello Colonel. How are you this morning?" Her face lit up as she asked.

"I am well this morning Miss Younge. And how are you?"

"I am rather content, although whenever mother leaves I find myself missing her. I know she is just making social calls, but I still wish she were with me, or better yet I wish she would take me with her."

"Miss Younge, this may sound untoward, but how old are you?"

"I am not yet twenty. Why do you ask Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"It is just that most ladies at your age are 'out' in society. And you are not yet, correct?"

"Mother says that I am not yet ready to receive the attentions of others. I have to develop my accomplishments until she says I am ready."

"I have scarcely ever heard a young lady play the piano as well as yourself." Georgiana paled.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I am sure you over exaggerate my talents sir."

"Indeed I do not Miss Younge, has your mother spoken of when you will 'come out?'"

"Only in subjective terms, never specific. Sometimes I wonder if she will ever let me out in company. That she will keep me here where I am safe for the rest of my life."

"Miss Younge, how many people have you met?"

"Just you." Those two words meant so much to him. She had never experienced life. He could change that. As a Colonel in the regulars he saw the world, perhaps she would like to come along. Slowing his thoughts he realized he had only met her yesterday, despite the recurring feeling of familiarity which he felt when around her.

"And pray tell, as the first person you've met, how has your first impression been?"

"Fairly good sir, if a tad arrogant. I'm sure that comes with the profession." She laughed.

Shortly thereafter, Colonel Fitzwilliam noticed the time and quickly departed. As he rode back to his parent's estate he thought of the beautiful girl while a large smile was cast upon his face.

* * *

After spending hours in the library, Elizabeth and Darcy found themselves rather hungry and decided to call for dinner. As they began eating, they found their discussion of literature to be quite engaging.

"Miss Bennet, pray tell what is your favorite play?"

"That would be 'Romeo and Juliet', but before you say something concerning the characters and their poor decision making, just think if you cared for another so deeply that you couldn't find the strength to continue on without them, isn't it poetic?"

"I agree to disagree madam."

"And pray tell what are your thoughts Darcy?"

"It is a great waste of blood, of life, of resources. Those families loved and respected their children. While they might not have made it easy for them, they knew the difference between long standing love and infatuation or lust. Indeed Montegue and Capulet were in ignorance of their children's actions, ther rules were in place to protect them. Had Romeo and Juliet both followed the rules they would have stayed safe until they met someone who either gave them lustful thoughts or held out for them, the way genteel people should."

"Do you think that the leads were more inclined to choose the path of lust rather than a long life of love. regardless of who they were with?"

"Yes and no. Had Juliet been forced to marry Paris, I believe she would have grown to love him had she never met Romeo. I believe Romeo would have either married the girl he mentions in the first scene or someone we, the audience, never met. It is odd that the entirety of the okay occurs in a matter of days. By the end, the ambitions or motivations of the characters are so closed minded they have only their desire to sustain them. The audience do not know Romeo and Juliet by the end of the play, which is a travesty. And you Miss Bennet, what are your thoughts?"

"Well I agree with you on some matters. But there is one topic I must bring up. Juliet is fourteen. My youngest sister is older than her by five years. I cannot imagine Lydia having found a man at that age, with whom she intended to spend the rest of her life with and be content with her choice. There are still times even now, when I question her judgement, but she is well on her way to becoming a responsible lady."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"I am the second of five sisters."

"Would you tell me of them?"

"Certainly. My eldest sister, Jane, who recently married a very amiable gentleman, is the kindest woman on the planet. She cannot find fault in anyone or anything. She is my closest friend I possess. Mary is the third daughter. She loves music and is very knowledgeable, but I fear her thirst for information is limited to religious matters. Catherine, or Kitty as we call her, is a kind and loving young woman. She loves the physical arts such as painting and drawing. Lydia is the youngest. She has grown a great deal mentally in the last several years. Instead of flirting and running around officers, she exhibits more restraint which allows her greater potential for rational thought. There was a time when I dismissed her on account for her overexuberance, indeed I dismissed all my sisters, save Jane. But that time has long since passed. I have long since prided myself on understanding characters well, but I found through these endeavors, I become far too proud. Do you have any family?"

"I have a large family on my mother's side. However I have not seen any of them since before I was turned. Besides, they and anyone else who cared for the Darcy name no longer remember I, Pemberley or Georgianaーmy sisterーexists. The Enchantress saw to that. While I grew up my cousins Andrew and Richard were very close to me. Richard most of all, I thought of him more as a brother than a cousin and I believed he felt the same. Then my father died and I pushed all my family away by my reckless and thoughtless actions. I wish I could have done things differently."

"If you could have done any one thing differently in your life, what would it have been?"

"I would have kept Georgiana here until I was changed, then I could have sent her to school or London. But what I did was not the actions of a caring brother." His eyes began to glisten and Elizabeth reached out to cover his large paw with her own tiny, delicate hand.

"Darcy, I know not the actions of your past, but you need not be a distant brother for the rest of your lives. Do you know how to reverse the curse? Perhaps you can take back control of your life. As I have never met your sister I am uncertain of how she may perceive the events, but if you show her what kind of man you are now, perhaps she will accept you. All you have left is hope. Trust in your better judgement, and if she doesn't accept you, then you can finally be free from the pain which has plagued you for years."

"Thank you," he paused questioning how to address her. "Elizabeth." Her shoulders visibly relaxed at the sound of her name. She had only heard her name thus spoken once before by a man not related to her. The first time, by Mr. Wickham and it made her very uncomfortable, but when Darcy spoke her name her body heated.

Having finished their meal, Darcy asked if Elizabeth would play for him.

"Suppose I do not play at all, what would you say by that sir?"

Knowing what she wished him to confess he replied, "Only that an intelligent woman such as yourself also seems the type of female to play the pianoforte exceedingly well."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that I happened to play the pianoforte in an abominably horrid manner several days ago?"

"Your playing was not horrid. It was the best I have ever heard Miss Bennet."

"HA! I knew you were there, and now you have confessed as such!"

"I yield. I heard your playing and was drawn in. I placed myself directly outside the door to the ballroom to hear your playing without frightening you. I wished you would have continued in that manner forever. I have never felt such peace as I had listening to your rendition of 'Moonlight Sonata'"

Having never been one to accept praise well, Elizabeth jested. "The years of solitude have affected your hearing Darcy."

"Indeed they have not Miss Bennet. I simply enjoy listening to a piece played almost as beautifully as the person sitting at the instrument."

"I suppose not only your ears have turned sour, but your eyes have as well."

"Ah, well only time shall tell Miss Bennet. Please allow me the pleasure of hearing your playing again. No one who has ever heard you could think anything wanting. And I am no exception." Unable to think a return, she sat at the instrument.

* * *

Elsewhere in England a recently married man received a letter calling him away from home on a matter of important business. And he swiftly departed for Hertfordshire.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I am aware this chapter came a day late...I'm truly sorry about that. This week has been insane. My intention was to finish writing the chapter on Tuesday, but after an incident at work where the Coca-Cola Delivery guy exposed us to C02 poisoning, I had no desire to write. I hope you all appreciate the interactions between the couples in this chapter. I am glad many of you are okay with Lizzy calling him "Darcy." I know there is one guest reviewer in particular who commented that only read the Author's Notes until the book is finished. To that I say, what the heck! You are going to ruin endings to so many stories that way. I get it, if you want to read it all at once, but in this case reading the overall narrative it makes sense for Lizzy to not cal him "Mr. Darcy" and she doesn't feel comfortable calling him "Will" or "William"...In the end it is your choice how to read. You might as well read in the best way to ease your worries. Have a great week everyone. See you on Monday with "An Odious Match"...**Also **if any of you come up with a name for this chapter I'd appreciate it. I just can't think of anything cute.

-Camille


	11. Agony

After receiving an astonishing letter, Mr. William Collins departed and arrived at the front porch of Longbourn. Giving his card to the housekeeper, he was given entry and guided to the master's office.

"Good Morning sir. I feel myself called upon, by our relationship, and my situation as a clergyman, to condole with you on the grievous affliction you are now under, of which we were two days passed informed by letter from Hertfordshire. My dear Mrs. Collins and I sincerely sympathize with you all your **respectable** family. An acquaintance of mine and my dear wife Charlotte informed me that Cousin Elizabeth has eloped with a gentleman. As unfortunate as the circumstances are, such an occasion would never have happened had she consented to be my wife. Nevertheless events unfold as they should. The death of your daughter would be a blessing in comparison." Collins using his own misfortunes to appear better was a deceitful, malicious move, one Mr. Bennet would not stand for in his own home.

"Mr. Collins, you come here into my house, insult my family and tarnish the reputation of my daughter. You are to leave, Now!"

"But sir, we are family and I cannot begin a journey this late in the day, nor tomorrow as it is the sabbath."

"Then I suggest you find lodgings elsewhere. You are not welcome here." He vigorously threw one pointed hand towards the door.

Crossing his arms Collins returned. "But I am the presumptive heir of Longbourn, I shall always have admittance. Lady Catherine de Bourgh agrees with me on this point."

"No you shall not, and it is quite presumptuous indeed to assume we would house you for those reasons Mr. Collins. Good day." Mr. Bennet rushed into the hall to quickly find Mrs. Hill. She had already begun preparations for the guest room, to which Mr. Bennet quickly dismissed.

Mr. Collins stormed out of the doors of Longbourn like a child not yet out of the nursery, hands thrown in the air. While yelling a variety of cheerful insults, Mr. Collins approached his carriage and gave directions to none other than Lucas Lodge.

Once the proud man stepped down from the carriage he was swiftly met by his in-laws.

"Well Mr. Collins, pray tell what business brings you to Hertfordshire at this time?" Sir William Lucas asked in a jovial manner.

"I have just come from my Cousin Bennet who has denied me my right to stay at Longbourn. May I ask a room be made for me here?"

"Why of course Mr. Collins, you are welcome at any time. How fares our Charlotte?" Thus began a long conversation on the health of all at Rosings Park and all in Hertfordshire which bled into dinner. The conversation itself was indeed rather dull, but Lady Lucas herself would never admit that her son in-law was in fact an imbecile incapable of complex thought.

Following dinner, Mr. Collins excused himself on a matter of important business, he saddled his father-in-law's horse and ventured into Meryton. As the sun fell further into the horizon, the town became dark; with it, many forms of darkness ventured out. Many of which came from those well respected in the community.

Mr. Collins dismounted and tied his horse behind a building which had indeed seen better days; the roofing was cracking and walls were crumbling. He entered through the threshold of the establishment to find the man who he was to meet in the corner with another, Denny. He swiftly approached the pair.

A devilish grin took hold on the clergyman's face. "Ah, Wickham. I was very pleased indeed to have read your letter. I knew that wagtail would ruin herself eventually."

Upon hearing Wickham's mischievous laugh Collins inquired, "Why do you laugh sir, is there a particular reason as to your amusement?"

"Yes there is, and it is due to your ruined cousin."

"What about Elizabeth?"

Before answering, Wickham downed a glass of port.

"Mr. Collins, we" he said gesturing to his friend and associate, "have a plan. One which may suit your needs quite nicely. And by the end of it, you may in fact inherit Longbourn much sooner than anticipated. But before any agreement is made, you must promise us that our plans are to remain in strict confidence. Not even your wife is to know the details."

Looking uncomfortable, he confided in the gentleman. "As a clergyman I should not hide information from my wife."

"Perhaps that may be right, but Mr. Collins," Wickham swirled around his drink, "if you wish to run about among **our **acquaintance you must learn a few things. The first of which being that what your wife is in ignorance of, will not kill her. Your word means nothing. The second beingー" Wickham was cut off by the opening of the door by none other than Mr. Thomas Bennet. His face looked disgusted as though he thought those in attendance were beneath him for taking part in such an establishment. Whisperings filled the void of silence. The man searched the room, when he made eye contact with his cousin the face of an otherwise quiet man turned red as he closed the distance between the three men.

"Collins, may I speak with you outside?"

"No sir, after you threw me from Longbourn, I should like to remain with my friends. Any apology you can make, shall be made with them present."

"I promise there shall be no such apology."

"Then I see no reason for your continued presence."

"I must ask what was your source of information that Elizabeth had left our family's care?"

The stout man's face whitened. "Wellーit wasー"

Denny replied. "I'm certain that it was Lady Lucas. Talk of your daughter's elopement has been increasing since her party several days past. As Lady Lucas is the biggest gossip and Collins' mother-in-law it seems the only logical explanation." Mr. Bennet looked around the tavern to see all faces pointed towards their conversation.

"Except for the fact that it is not true. Elizabeth has not eloped."

"You are only attempting to save your own skin, Mr. Bennet." Denny replied.

"I am not."

"Then" Wickham interjected, "pray tell, where is she?"

Mr. Bennet was trapped. He was forced to speak the truth or his family would forever be ruined. Either way, they would be tainted, but the truth would appear less so.

"She is…"

"Yes?" Wickham asked.

"She is locked at great estate."

"Who has her locked away Bennet?" Wickham pressed. The townspeople leaned into the conversation.

"A beast." Laughter consumed the air as the lack of sanity in his words took effect.

"A large beast?" Denny asked.

"Quite."

"With a long, hideous snout?" The bartender pressed.

"Hideously ugly."

"And sharp fangs and claws?" Wickham inquired.

"Sharp enough to tear through Napoleon's army I dare say. Now," he paused, "will you stop these rumors and leave my family be?"

"Oh yes we will stop Bennet. You have my word." He gestured for the man to leave which he quickly did. He returned to the booth, smiling. "Collins, do you remember what I said about one's word?" The bartender filled their glasses.

"Yes I do, what do you have planned Wickham?"

"It involves a trip to retrieve an old acquaintance of mine who works for Bedlam." All three men grinned as they downed their drinks.

* * *

After days of disgruntlement and bitter arguments, it seemed as though Lizzy was in fact getting along with the master of the estate. Plays had been read, music performed and languages had begun to be learned. She found many occasions to tease the man and he in turn had found one or two times to return the favor. She found that whenever he laughed with his eyes, she saw behind the mask of his form. She saw the man behind the beast. And the man was quite pleasing to her.

Mr. Reeds had kept his promise and began teaching Miss Bennet the flute. Lessons began very slowly as she found it to be a difficult instrument to begin playing. She blew air, but notes never came out. She adjusted her embouchure, yet nothing. As she became frustrated Darcy entered the room and inquired as to her lessons.

Elizabeth replied as her voice dripped of sarcasm. "They are going wonderfully well sir."

"I am glad to hear it." He teased.

"You mock me? You mock Elizabeth Bennet the most amazing flutist to ever walk the earth?" As they both began to laugh Mr. Reeds became increasingly uncomfortable witnessing the exchange, but his movements were loud and he did not wish to ruin their moment. So instead, he moved one leg in a shooing motion, that only his master could see.

Darcy understood the message and asked, "Miss Bennet, would you indulge me with a walk around the grounds?"

"I should like that very much. Let me fetch my spencer and walking boots."

She returned a few minutes later and the pair set off, unsure of where they were going, but enjoyed their time together nonetheless.

* * *

Richard approached his parents house to find his elder brother also mounted on his horse.

"Hello Andrew! How do you fare today?"

Instead of answering, he dropped his head in resignation.

With raised arm, Richard took on a mocking tone. "Tell me, what plaguest thou elder brother?"

"Had you been in town these last two days you would know."

"What has happened? Shall we retreat to our hideaway from boyhood?" After receiving a nod from the Viscount they set off on horseback to the waterfall but three quarters of a mile from the house.

Andrew regained his composure as he dismounted, "I have fallen for a maiden, but she runs from me."

Laughing Richard returned, "I have fallen as well, but mine is not yet out in society and is confined to a tower."

"I take it that your is not our dear cousin Anne?" Richard gave his brother a scolding look.

Andrew happily replied, "Humorous, is it not, that we should both fall for women who do not return our affections?"

"Simply because your lady love runs from you does not mean mine does not return my advances."

"Have you declared yourself Richard?"

"Of course not, I have only known her two days." The brothers each loosened their cravats and stepped into the water.

"None should run from us."

Andrew looked into the distance, "Yet one has." Pausing, he recollected his wits and returned his gaze towards his brother. "Did I abuse her or show her disdain? Why does she run from me?"

"I do not know brother, it appears women are as complicated as father imitated." Richard received a glare for his knowing comment.

"If she continues to run, how shall I regain the heart she has won from me?" Richard shrugged.

Andrew sat himself up on a rock and brought his hand to rest underneath his chin. Richard continued.

"My maiden sits in her tower maintaining her hair while she awaits her mother to return, or until I come and visit her."

"Alone? Richard I am surprised at you!"

"Because you have room to judge, your lady cannot even remain in your presence."

"It is not as though she cannot remain in my presence, it is that this past week has had two balls in a row, both masquerades held by significant nobility. She appeared and disappeared just as quickly."

"But you must know who she is at least? You did dance with her after all."

"She is Lady Margaret Brooks the daughter of the Duke of Leicestershire."

"Then why not go to her?"

"I fear her family believes her to be above me." The Viscount sighed.

"Above you, whatever for?"

"Because I am merely a Viscount. But am I not sensitive, intelligent and compassionate and heir to an Earldom."

"You are everything maidens could wish for! Why not run off with her?" Richard asked splashing water with his foot.

"Should you ask me to tarnish our family name?"

"If it means you will stop moping." They laughed.

"What about your girl, why not run off with her?" Viscount Fitzwilliam asked.

"That's the problem, she has only ever met me. I fear she would struggle among the ton and I should not wish for her to face them alone whilst I am called away for duty." Richard pulled his cravat completely off, threw his waistcoat to the side and unbuttoned his dress shirt. His brother followed suit.

"That could be a problem, but mother would watch out for her."

"Only if our mother and father approve. As I am aware she has little money. Should we run off to Scotland, how would we live? Both my salary and my small estate bring in very little income."

"If she has lived in a tower all her life, maybe she would be happy to live in a small country house." Richard brushed his hand through his hair. His brother splashed him with water.

"Perhaps you are right brother. I will continue to meet with her and I shall hope to win her heart and make her my wife."

"I wish you all the luck in the world."

Grasping his brother's outstretched hand, Richard pulled his brother into a one sided embrace saying, "I wish you the same. Now, get back to your lady and prove to her your worth and value...and not just monetary value, although that may be more tempting than the rest of you." In a teasing manner the Viscount picked up his brother and dropped him in the water soaking him thoroughly. The brothers laughed and were pleased at their newfound outlooks on their respective situations. Both filled with hope for their prospective futures in securing their lady's hearts.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you all liked that chapter. It was a great deal of fun to write, especially Andrew and Richard. If you didn't understand the title it is because that is what the two brother's interaction i based on; "Agony" from "Into the Woods" I recommend watching that scene. This chapter has been planned for quite some time now, but am only now putting it to words. Collins/Wickham/Denny are fun to bring to life with malicious intent...Also our Regency word of the week is "Wagtail" which is defined as a promiscuous woman or prostitute. Also I have played the flute for over seven years. Elizabeth's experience with struggling to get notes out comes from past experience. When I first took up the instrument it took em nearly three weeks to play "Hot Cross Buns" which uses the same three notes...I've since improved greatly since, but the Flute is hard to pick up.


	12. Bedlam and A Black Eye

The next morning, George Wickham set out quite early, accompanied by Mr. Collins and Denny all on horseback. They arrived in London in good time and made their way to the neighborhood of West Wickham to find an old acquaintance. When he arrived to the steps of Bethlem Hospital, Wickham stopped and turned to the clergyman next to him.

"Collins do you trust me?"

"I trust you enough to see that I inherit the estate that is rightfully mine." That was all the confirmation he needed before throwing a punch directly in the man's face. It quickly began to bruise.

"What the blazes was that for?" Collins cried his hands covering his face.

"You will see soon enough." He entered through the large doors with an ostentatious presence and was greeted at the front desk.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" The man asked, his face grew white as he saw the portly man with a blackened eye.

"I am looking for Doctor Wickham, tell him his cousin George is here to see him."

"Just one moment." The man quickly left through a door behind the desk.

Denny looked to his friend with a curious expression. "You never told me you had a cousin."

"Yes I do. As boys we got into all sorts of mischief. When I was supported by an anonymous benefactor to attend school and he wasn't we grew apart. Eventually he made his way and studied to be a doctor and here we are."

"But why never mention him?" Denny asked.

"I never found it to be a detail worth mentioning, until now."

It was then that Mr. Collins asked, "Wickham, did you ever discover the name or the intent of your benefactor?"

"Never, I just assumed it was a distant relative with loads of money who wished to help a poor boy out. But regardless, I am a man on a mission and my cousin will help us achieve that goal."

A few moments later a tall man with devilish good looks and well-styled hair appeared. He looked to the three men and singled out the attention of his cousin. "George, how great it is to see you. How long has it been?"

"I think it has been several years at least. Can they spare you for a time? We have an urgent matter of business to discuss."

The doctor looked behind to the man at the desk and said, "I'll be taking an early lunch, I'll be back before my next appointment." The doctor looked to the men who clearly had been riding that day and suggested they take his carriage to wherever they wished to meet. It was soon decided that they would return to the doctor's lodgings in hopes of keeping their scheme quiet. The carriage was rather small and poorly sprung which made for an uncomfortable ride to Bennetts Way. When they arrived to his small, but reasonable house the men sat down to begin discussions.

"Cousin, we are in dire need of assistance. There is a man in Hertfordshire who needs to be incarcerated for the safety of the community of Meryton."

"What has he done?"

"He has raved about a monstrous beast that has imprisoned his daughter. The same daughter who it is believed to have recently eloped to Scotland."

Pondering over the facts, the doctor replied, "Has he injured anyone?"

"None other than Collins here, who is the heir presumptive to the estate of the gentleman."

"When did this occur?" The doctor looked to the clergyman with the blackened eye.

Mr. Collins, upon seeing an approving nod from Wickham began. "Last night Mr. Wickham, Mr. Denny and myself were enjoying ourselves in the local tavern in Meryton when Mr. Bennet walked in. He quickly approached me and demanded I renounce my claim to Longbourn. Longbourn being the estate which I am to inherit. When I refused, he began to tell the tavern of his tale of woe. That his daughter Elizabeth had been kidnapped and held for ransom by a beast at a great estate that none had heard of. As more people began to laugh at his explanation, he turned to me, blaming me for his misfortune and hit me squarely across the face."

Throughout this explanation, the doctor nodded and began to understand the facts as he saw them. Mr. Bennet needed help.

"Cousin" Wickham started, "We come to you as our community needs strong, stable hands. We cannot have members with troubled minds in a position of power over others. Please come and see for yourself, we beg of you."

"The Bethlem Hospital carriage will be in Meryton just after dusk. I shall see you then." The men departed for the hospital to retrieve their horses and journeyed back to Meryton with pleased smiles cast on their faces.

* * *

Lizzy had just awoken as the first lights of sun came into view. She ran her bell and Mrs. Reynolds was in with her nearly immediately. With assistance from her son Chip, they served her tea. There had been a question weighing heavily on her mind which she wished to ask the kind teapot, but hoped not to offend her.

"Mrs. Reynolds, may I ask you a rather personal question?"

"Of course dear, ask anything you'd like." The teapot was hopeful, for she wished her to be confiding in a matter of the heart.

Clearing her throat, she began. "When you were turned into a teapot, was it very difficult to raise your son all on your own?"

Mrs. Reynolds internally deflated, but answered as best as she could. "Well my dear, as a matter of fact, I had already been taking care of Chip by myself. You see, Mr. Reynolds had died in a fire. He was the stables master and one night at a rather large party held here at Pemberley, one particular guest left a lit cigar in the stables. The flame caught onto a bit of hay and the stables were gone. With them my husband and two stable hands who valiantly fought against the flames. This happened about a year before the event which turned us all into what we are now."

"Mrs. Reynolds, I am so sorry, I should not have pried." The young woman shamefully looked to her lap which her closed hands lay upon.

"Miss Bennet, had it been something that I had not wished you to know I would have told you as much. The pain of the incident is gone. Yes, I miss my husband dearly, but knowing he left this world with bravery and courage makes me love him even more. I cherish this every day and pray that our son may gain these same qualities which his valiant father possessed until his untimely demise. Now," she said looking to the young woman. "Shall we get you ready for the day?"

"Yes," turning to her wardrobe she said, "Lucy, is there perhaps a riding habit that I could wear? I am in desperate need of a ride."

"Indeed Miss Bennet, will this suffice?" The wardrobe came to life, holding out the most beautiful gown Elizabeth had ever seen. It was emerald green with gold lace. The skirt was full and beautiful and the matching hat possessed a golden ribbon which lay down the back. She almost felt guilt to ride it through the mud.

"Lucy it is beautiful, are you certain you don't mind me traipsing it around in the mud?"

"Of course not. Miss Bennet I should be rather disappointed if you refuse to wear this garment." Mrs. Reynolds and Chip left the room as Elizabeth changed and had her hair styled by the brushes. Once satisfied she returned to the stables where Phillip, her horse, resided and saddled him up. She began around the park, jumping fences and stumps. When she came across a rather large mud puddle she steadied the reins and cleared it easily, but not before Phillip's hind legs hit the ground, splashing a large pile of mud upwards landing on her face and dress. She continued on, laughing as she went.

She considered the great man who had encompassed nearly all her thoughts, uncertain of her feelings towards him. In the time since she met him, she had seen him angry, fierce, gentle, kind, intelligent, and rather humorous. While she knew it to be rather mad to find oneself with tender feelings towards what the world would consider a grotesque creature, she couldn't help herself. Nor could she help but feel for the same man who also took her prisoner. But his character changed since that day. Hers had as well. They were both new people and she wished to explore something with the man, she knew not what.

While riding, she was in ignorance of being watched from a large balcony. Darcy had grown to love her laugh. Watching her ride through the park, he saw her brilliant smile flash as she became drenched in mud and smiled hoping she could be happy here.

Cogsworth came up to his master, "Are you well sir? Is there anything I can get for you?"

Shaking his head, he responded. "No, I am quite alright. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

"And one needs not ask whose eyes, for it would appear that my master is besotted."

"Cogsworth." He warned.

"Master, need I remind you, the rose has only hours left. If your feelings are as agreeably engaged as the staff and I believe them to be, you must act. Now. I am aware the pair of you have come closer, but if you want to become human again you must tell her how you feel and soon. We only wish for your happiness. I am certain she can bring you that."

"But can I bring **her** happiness? I should be loath for her to remain here for the rest of her life thinking ill of me."

"Mr. Darcy, I know you fear her rejection, but I must speak plainly. You have not the luxury of time. When she comes in for her ride, do something together, anything. And I do not wish to see you separated until you are a man once again, or she has broken your heart." Suddenly anxiety plagued Darcy's heart, for he couldn't bear the thought of her rejection.

Composing his thoughts he replied, "I will, but if her feelings are not the same and I cannot lift the curse on you all, I am deeply sorry."

"We would not blame you, for we know you have become a good man; one your parents would have been proud to call their son."

Darcy contemplated the words of his friend and servant before replying, "Thank you, although I should hope it will not come to that."

* * *

Mary Bennet along with her younger sisters had been looking about the countryside each day since Elizabeth's enslavement. They had wanted to do everything within their power to bring their sister home. But, with Mary's increased responsibilities, they found there was decreasing time each day for such expeditions. When Mrs. Bennet passed, the jurisdictions of mistress of Longbourn fell upon Elizabeth. Jane had already married and was mistress of her own home. Luckily the two sisters were able to learn their new roles together. To the dismay of many, the dinners held at Longbourn never were the same as when Mrs. Bennet was mistress.

Despite her desire to find and rescue her sister, Mary had a responsibility to keep Longbourn's tenants and main house under control. This had to come first. After the party at Lucas Lodge, she along with Kitty and Lydia, found that their neighbors were shunning them; in the street, by not either returning calls, or hardly speaking if they themselves were calling. The actions of their neighbors were not to be borne, but it kept their objectives close to their hearts. Save Lizzy, save the family's reputation.

But when Mr. Collins arrived and was quickly dismissed, Mary became suspicious. That evening, her father ventured out, which he hardly ever did. Upon his return he smelled of alcohol and looked rather put out. He went directly to his rooms. She suspected that rumors were forming given her family's shunning, she suspected Mr. Collins was up to something and she knew Miss Caroline Bingley was somehow involved as she herself had just been dismissed from Netherfield. She saw how the woman gossiped and moved about the room during the party at Lucas Lodge, she assumed it had something to do with Lizzy. Then the pieces clicked and Mary Bennet rushed to tell her father, except she found him surrounded by men.

* * *

Richard returned to his parent's house to find a letter from his aunt, Lady Catherine.

_My Favorite Nephew,_

_Since your cousin was in her cradle a wedding has been planned between you and my daughter. As you are the second son and in need of an heiress it seemed the perfect solution. You and Anne are both beginning to age. Anne and I will be traveling, this letter should arrive to you one day before our arrival. You have until then to procure either a Special or Common License, whichever suits your fancy given the time. Although I should prefer to see my daughter wed by Special License._

_I shall see you then. Your soon to be mother,_

_Aunt Catherine_

Richard shivered at the sight of the letter. As Andrew was to stay the night at Matlock before returning back to London, Richard brought the letter to his attention.

"Then I say your efforts with your lady have until tomorrow. Whisk her off to Scotland. Lady Catherine is clearly determined to have you for a son-in-law. How great shall be her surprise when she discovers you to be a married man." Andrew slapped his brother on the back.

"I'm sorry brother, I must go to Georgiana. I must tell her to pack her things quickly so we may leave in a few hours. I am sorry to see the shame this will bring to our family. I hope this does not affect your prospects."

"If it does, Lady Margaret should understand and if not, then I suppose we were not meant to be. For your happiness brother means the world to me. Now go to her."

Richard mounted his steed, racing as quickly as possible to the glade. When he entered he heard no other voices aside from Georgiana's lovely singing. He ran up the back staircase and found his love startled to see him.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam! Is something the matter?" She asked.

"Yes" he began as he brushed his hands through his hair. "I know I haven't known you very long Georgiana, but I have never felt the same way I do about anyone else before. I cannot confess to love you, yet. But I find myself very much on the way to being so. My aunt will force me into a marriage with my cousin tomorrow unless we run away. I know you have experienced very little in the world, but I would be glad to open yours to see the beauty the world holds. I've heard that it is for one's benefit that each of us perform one mad, spontaneous act in this life. Now I ask you, Georgiana Younge will you join me in a mad act and do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

She was overwhelmed. Her whole world stopped. She enjoyed his company very much and she liked him tremendously, but was that love? Was she willing to leave everything she'd ever known and become Mrs. Richard Fitzwilliam. She knew very little about him. She knew him to be a good, kind, and intelligent man. She knew he had a rather large family and was the son of an earl. But she didn't care for his status. Would living in a small cottage satisfy her? _Of course that would! You've lived in a tower all your life._ While she pondered but a moment, it seemed an eternity. But her heart knew, when her mind was uncertain and it was her mind that spoke.

"Yes." With a simple three letter word all of his fears vanished.

"Georgiana, I will be back once you have time to pack your things. But only the necessities as we will be on horseback. What time will your mother be back?"

"She said that she would not return until tomorrow." _That is perfect for us, but rather odd. _Richard thought.

"I shall return at dusk. Thank you my dear." He took one of her hands and placed a tender kiss upon it. This action caused little tingles up her arm as a blush formed on her face which he found quite becoming. After taking a moment he left her to gather any belongings she would require while he returned home to do the same and to write three letters; one to Lady Catherine, one for Anne, and another for his parents.

After writing these and leaving them in his room, he departed once more, hoping that he may gain entry in this home again. If not, he had the means to support himself. Leaving his childhood home for the last time as a bachelor brought several emotions which had not expected. Sorrow, joy, grief, peace and longing. He wished he had more time to properly court Georgiana, but fate had other ideas. As he closed the front door behind him, he opened the next chapter in his life. Little did he know then what the next four and twenty hours would contain for him.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I just wanted to let y'all know that I did make an oopsie...It happens to the best of us. In the early chapters I had said that they were all in Derbyshire, but meant for Pemberley, Meryton, Longbourn and Netherfield to all be in Hertfordshire. Please forgive me on this one. I fixed the earlier chapters so locations are now consistent throughout. If you have any questions, just ask. Next chapter is going to get exciting. See you next week!

-Camille


	13. Playing Hero

Wickham, Denny and Collins rolled into Meryton and headed straight for the tavern as the sun neared dusk. Tying their horses up, Wickham gestured for the two other men to follow his lead. Upon entering the tavern onlookers turned their gazes to Collins' large dark black eye.

It was the bartender who spoke on account for all who were present, "Mr. Collins, are you well sir?"

"My eye has been blatantly hit by none other than my cousin, Mr. Bennet. I suppose he was jealous that I am to inherit his estate upon his untimely demise. He begged that I renounce my claim to Longbourn, when I refused he threw a punch. If I wasn't such a man I would certainly call him out. But that behavior is beneath a clergyman of my position." He said holding onto his coat in an arrogant manner whilst sticking his nose in the air.

Gasps and cries were heard about the room.

It was the bartender again who responded, "Mr. Collins, what are we to do? Our town needs strong families who are capable enough to protect its citizens or surely we shall perish! Have you any idea what to do with the man?"

"It just so happens that Mr. Collins, Mr. Denny and myself ventured to and from South London this day. A carriage should be arriving shortly and will transport Mr. Bennet to Bethlem Hospital. We hate to have to do this as the Bennet family has been a leading family in the area for generations, but it appears Mr. Bennet is now a danger to others. We must act and we could use your assistance. As it grieves me to say it, I believe the assembly must be postponed or canceled this evening." Wickham said to those in the bar.

Cheers, gasps and outcries were heard throughout this speech. Shortly the tavern was determined to assist, those in other shops, households and other townsfolk heard the commotion. The town was in agreement, Mr. Bennet was a problem indeed that they needed to take care of. They had the unfortunate task of locking away. As the sun fell, torches were lit, the Bethlem carriage arrived and the townsfolk of Meryton marched to Longbourn.

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy met Elizabeth at the stables and assisted her as she dismounted. He looked to her and smiled as he placed his arm out, which she freely took.

"Miss Bennet, would you accompany me to the ballroom? I am in a desperate desire to hear your beautiful playing."

"Darcy I believe you grossly exaggerate my talents. No doubt, for some mischievous reason of your own." Her voice peaked in a teasing manner at the end of this sentence while her eyes sparkled. He knew her teasing habits well enough and simply rolled his eyes. Her laughter at his response made him smile.

"Miss Bennet, I believe you are once again speaking of opinions, which indeed are not your own. But I shall wait until you return to common sense."

"And pray tell, how am I lost to all common sense by speaking of many opinions?"

"You forget the great pleasure one may feel when another attempts to pay a compliment."

"I yield. I resign to your compliment and my fingers eagerly await your orders." They made their way to the ballroom and Elizabeth sat at the piano stall, Darcy offered to assist her with turning the pages, but she claimed she would not need his assistance at present for she would be playing something from memory. Her fingers began working their way across the keys ever so elegantly when her tone turned darker and the notes turned to a minor key as she herself felt more somber. Looking to the young woman, Darcy noticed a saddened expression on her face.

Noticing her change in countenance Darcy asked, "Miss Bennet, is something the matter?"

"I am quite alright. I am only slightly distressed by a reminder that tonight would be the first county assembly since I'd gone away from home."

"Do you enjoy dancing Miss Bennet."

"Very much. When my mother was alive and my eldest sister Jane had yet to be married, all of the ladies in our house would get ready together. We would assist in completing each other's hair and finishing embellishments on dresses. When we would arrive at the assembly, we would be in company with our closest friends and neighbors. I am sorry Darcy, you need not worry for my sake."

"No, no. I understand perfectly." He said gently. "I wish that I was still able to attend balls as well. Sometimes I miss the capital feeling one feels in a ballroom. While I may not have been the greatest conversationalist during any dance, for my part, it did not lessen the joy during the event." An idea occurred to him. "Miss Bennet, if you are agreeable to the idea, that is, would you be so kind as to accept a dance from me this evening?"

Before she realized it, Elizabeth had fabric, pins and ribbons thrown at her. Honestly, she was very overwhelmed, but one look at Mrs. Reynolds and everything came to a halting stop.

"Everyone, please, calm yourselves. There is yet a lot of time before tonight, we need not worry Miss Bennet with such trifling matters as the flowers in her hair." Elizabeth visibly relaxed and mouthed two words of gratitude to the teapot. As all of the objects seized their chaos, it was Lucy who came to Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet, when it comes to a gown, do you have preferences? Are there any colors you do not wear?"

"I should not like to wear orange, any very bright colors, or feathers. An old acquaintance of mine had a habit of wearing orange gowns and very large feathers forcing me to never want to wear either."

"Those are very reasonable requests Miss. Would you mind a golden yellow?"

"As long as it does not require one to squint their eyes when looking upon the gown." The women all laughed.

"I can safely assure you that no eyes will be afraid to gaze upon this gown." The wardrobe opened up and revealed the most gorgeous golden yellow, it was as though the last rays of sunlight themselves had been stolen away and savoured for this very elegant gown. The neckline was slightly more revealing than Elizabeth normally would choose for herself, but it was made in a way that did not seem inappropriate. A gold silk ribbon lined just below the bust, from there gorgeous golden lace covered the entire bottom half of the gown. The lace, none other than small, interwoven roses. The back of the gown led to a short, but regal train. When Elizabeth first saw it, her breath caught. She had scarcely seen anything quite like it in her life. She was hesitant to wear such a majestic garment, but those in the room insisted.

"Miss Bennet" Mrs. Reynolds began, "you are a most beautiful woman and it is only right that you should wear a gown that enhances that splendid figure of yours." She winked as Elizabeth blushed.

Those in the room ushered her over to begin fixing up her hair. Elizabeth could not help but miss her sisters desperately. When preparing for a ball themselves, they each took turns styling and pinning. The brushes did their best to make her feel at home, but it was not the same. Although, knowing her sisters would be doing the exact things as she made it all worthwhile. One of the brushes pulled a jar out from a drawer in the vanity. This jar which contained golden pins with small golden pears on the end. These began to be scattered around her head of curls and braids. For the first time in her life, she began to feel rather angelic.

Mrs. Reynolds swiftly left the room, without Elizabeth's detection, in search of the jewel safe. When she returned to hear laughter while she was outside the room, she could not help but smile. She hoped that Miss Bennet and Mr. Darcy could find common ground that night for they were their last hope. She entered and made her presence known. "Miss Bennet, I have a few selections of jewelry which I believe might suit your fancy." She paused when she saw the girl's face, "I will have no objections on this matter, these have been in the master's family for hundreds of years and have been without use for far too long. They deserve to be worn." Before giving the woman the opportunity to object, she showed her the golden necklace and earring set. The necklace held a fully bloomed rose dropped from the center of the simple golden chain. The earrings were golden pearl studs to match the pears in her hair.

Looking in the mirror, she felt beautiful. Darcy's former words of anger regarding her being "tolerable", her mother's long ago spoken words regarding Jane's beauty over hers and the words she told herself all melted away. She had finally arrived into her looks. It might have taken her three and twenty years, but the wait was well worth it. Wishing to embrace the luxury of her dress, she quickly twirled about the room, not caring for how unladylike it may be. A smile consumed the entirety of her face while joyous laughter left her vocal chords. The servants in the room, tried their hardest to not smile, but were unsuccessful.

Elsewhere in Pemberley, Fitzwilliam Darcy was tying his silk cravat for the first time in years. He looked into the mirror and found his appearance as handsome as possible given his present circumstances. The blue tailcoat was embroidered with an intricate gold design at the ends of the sleeves, gold buttons lined the front. Thanks to the magic from the enchantress, his clothes properly fit, as they always did, finding a tailor to fit his exact measurements would have been a problem on such short notice.

While he readied, several of his servants began to give their opinions very decidedly on how they perceived the evening should take place. Cogsworth and Lumiere were the most guilty parties.

"Master, or shall I say Mr. Darcy, as you have earned that right again sir, do you need any further encouragement?" Cogsworth asked.

Darcy sighed, "From Elizabeth, yes. I know my own heart and am out of time to wait any longer, I pray she knows hers. And if it is not a favorable answer, I pray she can tell me quickly for the pain of her rejection would be too grievous for me to bear."

"Master, the song selection has been a waltz." Lumiere began. "Shall we change it or are you in favor of the dance?"

"I have only danced the waltz once as it had first premiered weeks before we turned. I believe I know the steps, does Miss Bennet know the waltz?" Before finishing his question, Darcy recollected her dancing through the halls of Pemberley as she made her way through the large house many a time.

It was Cogsworth who chimed in. "Many servants have seen her waltzing about the house, unladylike it may be by society's standards, but most of the household finds her positively charming."

_They're not the only ones. _Darcy thought to himself while unable to contain the toothy grin which consumed his large face. Looking back on himself, he breathed. "I'm ready." For the first time in years Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy stood to dance with a gentlewoman. He exited his rooms, headed to the staircase where the West and East Wings met. Anxiety settled on his chest, he could hear his heart pounding. When he reached the staircase he raised his gaze to meet hers. His heart stopped. He was in all amazement. Magnificent, angelic, perfect, witty, intelligent and compassionate were all words which could be used to describe her. And she was smiling up at him.

He began to descend the steps to approach the middle when he held his arm out and his heart began pounding again. Her dress trailed behind her effortlessly while she glid down the stairs. She seemed to fit in with her surroundings without putting on any false pretensions. Darcy knew he felt at home with her, now he saw she was at home here; the thought made him smile.

She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as he led her into the ballroom. Mr. Reeds began playing a slower, but beautiful waltz. The candlelight on the spectacular chandeliers lowered ever so slightly. Darcy placed his right hand on her shoulder blade, her breath caught. He took her right hand in his left as she placed her left on his deltoid. Unfortunately, due to the height difference, there was a gap between elbows, but neither cared. He led her around the room, turning and lifting as they went. Her smile lit up the entire room and filled his body with love for the woman before him. Their eye contact was constant, neither wished to break from the spellbounding moment. The entire world stopped as she spun around him, catching her and following through with another box step Darcy grinned. The music crescendoed, Darcy took this opportunity to lift her in the air again. As he set her back down upon the marbled floor, she grazed his hip.

A ritardando in the music led to the final chords which echoed in the air as the pair gazed into the other's eyes. He bowed, she followed suit. He held his arm out once more, which she took again. They walked onto the veranda looking at the stars when Darcy spoke, "Miss Bennet, you look so beautiful this evening. I fear words are inadequate."

She blushed, "Mr. Darcy, which I can now say as I believe you've earned proper address, I thought you said I was tolerable and not handsome enough to tempt you!" She teased with ease.

"Ah Miss Bennet, you wound me. We are both aware that I was a much different person then."

"We are both different. I originally believed myself imprisoned and unhappy, but I've found of late it appears quite the opposite."

"Do you think you could be happy here then Elizabeth?" He asked taking her hand in his paw.

Her heart wanted to answer for her emotions which she felt for him, but her family came to mind. "Mr. Darcy, as much as it grieves me to say it, I could not be happy forever without access to my family." Her voice cracked as her eyes watered in grief. He believed it to be the loss of her family which she felt, but he was wrong.

Heart plummeting, with little hope remaining he asked. "Would you like to see them?"

"Yes! But how?" Instead of answering, he led her away from the veranda. They found themselves in the West Wing again. He pulled out an ornate mirror which lay beside the enchanted rose which held only two petals left.

Mr. Darcy handed her the mirror and whispered, "This mirror can show you anything you wish."

Amazement was seen upon her face before she asked the mirror, "I'd like to see my father, please?" Her words came out more of a question than a statement. The mirror emitted a bright green light as it changed from a mirror to a looking glass. The amazement seen on her face moments ago evaporated as the image came into view. instead of seeing her sisters readying for the ball, she saw her father surrounded by angered townspeople holding torches.

"Papa! What are they doing to him? He is in trouble!"

"Then you must go to him, you are free. I cannot help you this time Elizabeth, as the world cannot bear to see a creature like me. There is no time to waste."

When she tried to return the mirror he refused, "No take it with you, so you may look back on me."

Shocked at his responses she barely mustered out any words of thanks before rushing out of Pemberley on Phillip. As she ran, tears streamed down her face, for she was losing the only person she had ever loved. Meanwhile Darcy, watched her leave his grounds from his balcony. He watched her gallop in her shimmering golden yellow dress. Pain coursed through his chest, worse than when she rejected him. For at least then he would see her again. He became a new man for her. While he would appear a beast on the outside, he was determined to remain a gentleman. For Elizabeth. She deserved that much respect. She deserved all respect, all love, all devotion. To be cherished and cared for. She was a woman worth changing for, if only he had seen it sooner. His Elizabeth left an imprint on his heart, one that would last for all eternity.

Elizabeth made her way back to Longbourn as quickly as Phillip would take her. When she arrived she saw her brother in law trying to reason with Mr. Wickham, Mr. Denny and her odious cousin. Her sisters, she assumed were inside the house. Her father was held with his hands behind his back while being thrown in a carriage marked for Bedlam.

"Papa! Charles!" She cried. Many faces turned her way as she dismounted the steed. Murmurs made their way through the crowd.

"Elizabeth!" Her brother in law and father said at once.

Looking to Mr. Wickham she nearly yelled, "What is he doing in there Mr. Wickham? Let him out. Now!"

"Your father is a madman who has raved about a beast and hit poor Collins here!"

"I have done no such thing, you cad! If you attempt to tarnish my good name through the mud, it will get you nowhere. Especially you Collins."

"Are there any witnesses to my father hitting my cousin?" Elizabeth asked.

An eyebrow raised Wickham replied, "Denny and myself."

"Any impartial witnesses?" Bingley interjected.

Wickham frantically looked around but a second before regaining his wits. "You Miss Bennet, if that is even still your name, would say anything to set him free. Your argument is fruitless and hardly worth anything."

"And" she began again, "I have just returned from the estate where the beast lives. My father speaks of no falsehoods. If you want proof, I can provide that which you seek, if you promise that no harm shall come to him or any of my family."

"Deal, Elizabeth." Wickham received gratification based on her reaction to his using her Christian name after what she had told him long ago.

Elizabeth standing next to the carriage with her father locked inside and Charles on her other side, lifted the mirror and spoke. "Show me Mr. Darcy!" Green bolts of magic emitted from the mirror as Darcy's face was displayed. Gasps and cries of terror were heard when Elizabeth stepped in. "Be not afraid, for he is gentle and kind." Wickham grabbed the mirror from her grasp.

"Look at its fangs...its claws and hear its roar! This beast will kill us all if we do not take any action. I say we kill it!"

"No, the beast would not hurt anyone, please understand me. He is quite safe where he is and we are safe where we are. He has been this way for over eight years. Yet in that time, how many people in this area have been gruely murdered. None. You need not kill him."

"Look at her, she has been bewitched. We cannot trust her. Lock her up with her father." Denny and Collins grabbed her wrists. She struggled to break free. Bingley reached for his saber.

"Mr. Bingley, do you know how to use that?" Wickham taunted.

"Indeed I do Wickham." Bingley pointed the saber at the man.

"How funny, the rich boy thinks he can play hero. Indulge me Bingley, when did you last fight in battle? Oh that's right, you never did. You are a tradesman's son who lucked out in manners and fortune. But underneath that, you are a scared little man. You do not have what it takes to slay a beast, or anything for that matter. While this is what I do. You should return to Netherfield or Longborn before you make an even bigger fool of yourself. "

"From trade I may be, but I learned one crucial lesson: one's family always comes first. Tonight I will defend mine. My sister has spent time with this creature, you all know her. You have seen her raised by good natured people. She is sensible and courageous, if she says he is safe to be near then he is. I cannot argue with her logic. If you do and attempt to commit such an act Wickham, I fear it may be your undoing. In more ways than one."

"Lock him up too." The carriage was opened, Elizabeth and Bingley were thrown in. Bingley's weapon was confiscated and thrown on the ground. Mr. Wickham rallied his forces and the villagers began chanting. Gathering supplies, they made their way off. Leaving behind Mr. Bennet, Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet all but alone except for their family within their home and the doctor from Bethlem hospital. Elizabeth had to escape, she had to warn Darcy, to save him. She was at fault for the danger she now put him in and she needed to make it right, but she knew not how.


	14. Kill the Beast!

Hearing the chaos from outside Mary glanced out the window to see the villagers of Meryton wielding pitchforks and axes, others holding torches in hopes of killing the beast. She turned to her sisters declaring, "Papa, Lizzy and Charles are locked in a carriage, we must save them."

Rushing to the courtyard outside, the women ran to the locked carriage door.

"Charles, my love, will nothing open it from the inside?" Tears pooled in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not my dear, but there is hope yet." Turning to his sister-in-law, he continued. "Mary pray fetch my sword it should be in the gravel. If you would hit the door with it against the lock, we would be very much obliged. Pray make haste, we haven't much time."

Speedily, Mary rummaged around the ground in search of Bingley's weapon. When her fingers came across a smooth and leaden object, she stopped. Standing upwards, she held the weapon firmly between her hands and in a moment of strength and courage drew the weapon back; thrusting it at the carriage door, breaking the lock. Her sister, father and brother-in-law emerged safely. Jane engulfed her husband in a warm embrace.

Elizabeth looked back towards the trail of distant townsfolk yielding weapons and torches. Her rising courage strengthened her countenance as she spoke as if leading troops of many men. "I cannot allow them to kill him. He is my friend and there is goodness in him and in all who live there. I must leave immediately."

Reminded of the situation, Charles Bingley took action. "I will not condone unnecessary, violent actions. I too must go and stop them. Elizabeth, I trust your judgement and if you say this beast is a good man, I believe you. I will assist you, helping in any way I can."

"Then I shall go with you." Jane declared.

"No my dear, you must stay here and rest. I do not want either of you placed into danger. Please my dear." She nodded in understanding.

"Charles, please allow us the chance to join you. We want to help and Lizzy gets to go, why can't we also?" Mary asked, still yielding Mr. Bingley's weapon.

Gesturing for his weapon back, Bingley began. "Your sister knows the way to Pemberley, you however do not. Please do not place your lives on the line." The three younger Bennets sighed in resignation, but Mary forged a plan.

Bingley moved to his wife and kissed her firmly with passion and said, "In case I don't return. I love you Jane with all my heart." She was holding back tears unable to return the words, but he knew she meant to say them, if able. As he, Mr. Bennet Elizabeth mounted their horses and rode off, Jane fell to her knees, breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

Wickham, leading the forces of Meryton looked to mirror and it's directions to the great house. Denny on his right and Collins on his left. As they had passed through the town, wives and daughters had waved their handkerchiefs as a sign of good luck. As they furthered into the woods the continued chant of "Kill the Beast" was heard from behind him.

They reached a large metal gate, Wickham ordered Collins to open it, who objected stating it was a responsibility of a man below him. Wickham rolled his eyes, Denny performed the task. Once past the gate, the house came into view and hazy memories began to flash through his mind. Time spent here as a boy, but he was uncertain. He cast his thoughts away and replaced them with thoughts of the horrendous beast which he would shortly have the pleasure of killing. They reached the house.

* * *

Cogsworth, who had reached the master's chambers in the West Wing saw Darcy hunched over with his hands in his face in distress.

"Master, they are at the door."

Darcy turned towards his servant and friend, "Just let them come. There is nothing left to live for."

"Really, after all that progress which you made towards becoming a true gentleman again, and now you want to throw it all away because she's gone. No, I will not allow you to shrivel away into a monster again. Even if Miss Bennet never comes back, please defend your family home. For if not, I suppose you had made no progress at all." Cogsworth turned and walked away, towards the inevitable fighting.

* * *

Colonel Fitzwilliam reached Georgiana's tower and called out her name. When he saw her face he was relieved.

"Mother is not here, I have collected all of my things. I will meet you at the bottom of the stairs." She moved towards the door in the floor. A few dresses and her trusted frying pan in a brown satchel and a candlestick in her hand. She lifted the door upwards and began to climb down the spiraling stairs downward. She reached the end of the stairs and pulled the door open to see Richard on the other side.

Looking her up and down he paused at the frying pan handle which stuck out of the bag and asked laughing, "My dear, why did you bring the frying pan?"

"In case for whatever reason we may need it."

"And what reason may that be?"

"I do not know, ruffians, thugs, highwaymen?"

"Georgiana, no one will harm us. Besides I have my sword to defend us if needed."

"Am I not allowed to help?" She asked, placing a hand upon her hip?

"Of course you can help, I just worry that a frying pan may not be a sufficient weapon to defend yourself. I care for your safety and should be grieved indeed if anything were to happen to you." Richard held out his hand to touch hers. Blowing the light out from the candle and placing it on the ground, she took his hand in hers and had never felt closer to him than she did in that moment. He pressed a hand to her face, bringing her face to his. All of the anxiety which they both felt at freeing her melted away with that kiss. Both of their worlds stopped. When he was released, he looked at her with all the love which he felt and said, "Come my dear." He lifted her onto his horse and rode off towards Gretna Green together.

* * *

Mary Bennet had decided that she and her sisters would not sit around and wait for their brother to return. She guestered for her sisters to follow her after he and Elizabeth had left. The three sister walked into their father's bookroom Mary spoke.

"I am not going to sit around here and wait to be rescued. Who is with me?" She asked.

"I am, I am prepared for any way in which I can help Lizzy." Lydia replied.

"I as well, who is afraid of a little fight from time to time." Kitty looked excited, to finally be able to do something of use.

"I shall come as well. But I will not assist in fighting, I may be able to assist any wounded." Jane explained.

"Then we are in agreement?" With three head nods Mary began to divulge her plan to her sisters and a few minutes they were off. Having taken the horses from the Bedlam carriage.

While on their way towards Pemberley, the sisters nearly ran into a couple on horseback.

"Who goes there?" A man in uniform proudly asked, one hand placed protectively around the maiden.

"I am Mary Bennet, these are my sisters Kitty and Lydia and our eldest sister Jane Bingley."

The man looked exceedingly puzzled as he thought aloud. "Bingley, I have heard that name. Pray tell, who is your husband Mrs. Bingley?"

"I am married to Charles Bingley, originally of Manchester, but now of Netherfield Park. And who might you be?"

"I am Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. I believe I know your husband from school. What has your ladies out this late at night?"

Thinking over her options, Jane chose to speak the absolute truth."We are journeying to an estate called Pemberley. Our family is in need of our assistance to stop those from our town from making a most grievous mistake."

Suddenly realization began to strike both Georgiana and Richard. They remembered Pemberley, their happy childhood there. Georgiana remembered her brother and the wonderful staff. She recalled her loving father.

"What sort of mistake have you to accuse them of? I am Georgiana Darcy and I am of Pemberley. You can be certain of our assistance tonight."

* * *

Those on horseback tied their horses down in the stables. Wickham hushed the crowd and those who had been carrying the door ram moved to the front and began attempting to force open the doors. After five tries and still no luck they began to wonder if there was an easier way to open the doors, then they opened by themselves.

Denny with reason asked Wickham, "Are concerned that this house may be haunted?" Inside the room was large, but nearly without any light except for their own torches.

"Don't lose you nerve Denny." Denny moved further inside and picked up a candelabra. He admired the detail work on it briefly when it came to life yelling, "NOW!" Suddenly all of the furniture in the room came to life and began attacking all of the villagers. The candles in the room miraculously lit themselves as objects ran through the crowd of unsuspecting people.

Several of them turned back but found the doors newly closed and guarded by a coat rack with eight hooks and took the three men all at once. They quickly were knocked unconscious. The candelabra began lighting people on fire, causing them to run out the newly opened door. Mrs. Reynolds along with Chip and the other teacups began dropping boiling water from high ledges, cascading water at boiling temperatures burned through the villagers skin. Many cried out in pain. Legs of chairs and dresser drawers were used to attack the intruders. No one noticed a fearful Wickham climb the stairs to face his prey.

* * *

Darcy sat in his room contemplating the words which Cogsworth had told him when a man from his past entered. His hair disheveled and his eyes filled with corruption and recognition.

"Darcy, is that you? After all these years I knew your pride would catch up with you. It serves you right after your treatment of me."

"Wickham, we both know you made your choices. You could have been a good man. I cannot help that you squandered every opportunity to do so. You are your own worst enemy." Wickham merley scoffed at the notion, then drew his bow back aiming at his old friend's side. Darcy roared.

The trio of Mr. Bingley, Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth neared Pemberley and when they saw the fighting between Darcy and Wickham Elizabeth called out.

"No! Wickham please stop this!" She ran up to the West Wing where she had seen them. When she found the room empty she ran to the balcony and found them now on the rooftops. She called out once more. "Mr. Wickham, stop." Wickham turned with hatred in his eyes. "No Elizabeth I will kill this beast and his head will hand from our wall."

"Never" She replied indignantly. Darcy hearing her voice for the first time looked to where she stood and was filled with the strength he needed to get to her.

"Elizabeth!" He cried.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop them."

"Don't worry, I'm coming." Darcy cried out to her. Wickham, having witnessed the interaction between the two, was now envious of his childhood friend. Darcy turned to his once friend turned enemy who was now holding a piece of the roof which he had broken off. Wickham tried to hit him with it, but Darcy caught it with his paws.

Wickham began taunting him, "How fitting we'd both fall for the same girl. Our fathers would have been so pleased at the thought." He said in a droll tone. He continued, "Did you honestly think she'd want you? When she had someone like me, a real man, not a monster." Pushing the weapon away from Wickham, until he released. Darcy through the piece of roofing off and away from him. Wickham drew for his bow and reached for an arrow, but found they were missing. He turned around and found Elizabeth who had found her way to where they stood holding his now broken arrows.

"Eizabeth you need to get out of here, please find somewhere safe." Darcy pleaded.

"I am not leaving you again. If you are here, then so am I." Wickham saw there obvious closeness to one another and used it to his advantage. He reached for his knife and quickly maneuvered to holding the lovely Elizabeth Bennet's neck with his knife. He took his free arm and wrapped it around her body, holding her in place while he felt up her back. The sight made Darcy want to scream and gag.

"This is between you and me Wickham, do not bring her into this." Wickham pressed the knife harder to her neck, releasing a single drop of blood.

"She brought herself, I'm just getting a head start on what I'll do once we are married." He looked to her. Despite the knife around her neck, Elizabeth's courage rising countered. "You will never marry me Wickham. I have no desire to marry you at all. I once thought someone else unfeeling and selfish, but really it is you who are so." Being set down by her again, he unknowingly loosened his grip on her, which gave her the opportunity to kick him in the chin and free herself. She fell into Darcy's arms.

"It's over Wickham. Leave now. She has made her choice, never return to Pemberley." Darcy coldly stated. Wickham dropped the knife and walked out of sight. Darcy looked to Elizabeth's neck and apologised.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I put you in danger."

"It is alright. You gave him mercy." She placed a hand to his face when she cried in pain. Elizabeth glanced to where Wickham's knife had fallen, but it was no longer there. She felt the knife enter and exit her body four distinct times . Unable to hold herself, she fell into Darcy's arms. He turned her away from Wickham preventing him from hurting her more. Darcy picked Wickham up by the neck before hearing Elizabeth's cries of pain and dropping the weak man before him. Wickham fell onto the roof, after regaining his footing he slipped backwards and fell to his death.

Elizabeth tried not to think about what she had just witnessed, instead looking to the man she cared for so much. She placed her hands strategically at her side in an attempt to keep from bleeding further. Carefully, Darcy lifted her by the neck and knees and carried her to his room. Yelling for help.

* * *

Bingley ran into the house where he witnessed mass chaos inside, those who he considered friends thrown about the room by people enchanted into objects. When he saw Mr. Collins raise an axe to a wardrobe he intervened. Raising his sword he stopped the man from doing any danger.

"Collins, what are you doing?"

"Ridding the world of these demons." His eyes bloodshot, obviously he had been drinking recently.

"Collins, why are you here fighting these people?" Their weapons coming into contact once more.

"They are not people, they are unholy demons sent from the pits of hell to ruin us." Bingley was the expert fighter after years of studying fencing he had the upper hand, but wished not to harm a relative of the Bennets, no matter how deranged.

"These are people who have been cursed, it is not our place to attack them Cousin."

"It is exactly our place."

"Did you not listen to the words which Elizabeth spoke? She said that the beast was a good and kind man. His servants should be the same. If you value your cousin at all, then you should take her word as truth. Which would mean not attacking those she cares about."

"She is just a woman. Man can never trust a woman like Adam trusted Eve. You are ruined for having married a Bennet sir." Frustrated and left without patience for his relative by marriage, Bingley hit Collins with the hilt of his sword, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

When Kitty, Lydia, Mary, Jane, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Georgiana arrived the fighting was still underway. Mary ran to her brother in law who had just incapacitated their cousin and asked him where Elizabeth was.

"She is upstairs, she went to deal with the beast and Wickham."

"And you let her go alone?" Mary was unhinged, but ran up the stairs in the direction of cries for help.

Colonel Fitzwilliam and Georgiana began to defend the servants of Pemberley, they stood back to back. Richard yielding his sword, while Georgiana held her frying pan. It seemed as though the cast iron pan was very effective in knocking others unconscious. She found humor given their previous conversation.

"Pray don't speak of your use of a frying pan."

"I wouldn't dream of it dear." She smiled as they continued to calliantly defend those unable to help themselves. The fighting continued for several minutes more until the defenders of Pemberley became too much for the intruders as they ran away from the grounds of the main house.

* * *

Mary found Elizabeth laying in a four poster bed covered in blood, she prayed the blood was not hers.

"Lizzy?" she walked closer to her sister as the beast stepped a few paces back. "No Lizzy, stay with me!" She looked to the beast, "Do you have a nurse or doctor accessible?"

"None that are humanーor rather in a human form." Mary called for her other sisters. Lydia, Kitty and Jane were at her side at a moments notice.

Looking over the wounds, Jane decided there was nothing more to be done. The cuts were too deep to stop the bleeding without any proper instructions from one who studied the practice of medicine.

Elizabeth looked to her sisters beside her bed and asked for a moment alone with Darcy. They quickly assumed she meant the monstrous man beside her, but his face was more filled with worry than anything. They exited the room only to find a woman in old tattered clothes entering.

"I am so sorry Elizabeth, I placed you in harm's way and now you'reーyou're." She placed her fingers to his mouth silencing him.

"I'm so thankful I got to see you one last time."

"Please don't speak of such things, I can't bear to see you die."

"I know, but it is simply my time, but before I go. I must tell you something." She paused as she gasped in pain again. Her words out of breath, "I love you and I need you to promise that you will forget me. That you will go and live your life. Find another who loves you as I do, father her children and be happy. Always be happy Darcy. You deserve such happiness in your life." Her head fell back, he watched the life drain from her eyes.

"No, no, Don't leave me Elizabeth please." He kissed her hand, despite the blood which covered it. Her hand gave out as the last petal fell from the glass dome.

* * *

Mr. Bennet who had not seen his daughter since she ran up the staircase hurried towards where he last saw her, only to find his three youngest daughters standing outside a room with tears in their eyes.

"Where is Elizabeth?" He asked Mary, who looked the most composed.

"She is gone father."

"No, no she's not. She couldn't be." Tears welled in his eyes as he looked to the room to see his lifeless daughter and an old woman turn from a rose to the couple leaning over one another, as improper as it was. Golden dust from the flower carried into the room and picked up the beast and found its way to Elizabeth's chest, abdomen, and throat.

* * *

Elizabeth felt her stomach begin to heal as she glanced to Darcy she noticed his paws change to hands and his hooves into feet. All pain now gone, she lifted herself up into more of an upright position to see him better. When she saw him shrink a few inches as his body changed into that of a man she found her heart racing. He was turned away from her, he looked to his right hand and then his left. He turned around to see the woman he loved.

He was a man and she was laying in his bed. All of his early years of self restraint forced him to prevent acting on the emotions which came from that fact alone. Blood stained her dress, hair undone and spread across the pillows. She never looked more beautiful. Her tempting brown eyes were looking at him, really looking. As he walked closer to her, he leaned down so his face was level with hers. She lifted her hand to touch his hair and his face, when he did the same. He leaned closer and kissed her. Full of passion and longing. Of desire and desperation.

* * *

When she looked to him, she thought his form rather handsome, and so tall. His black hair and carribean blue eyes looked to handsome against the soft features of his face. He was smiling at her. He was indeed the very same man from her dream, the same man from the portrait gallery. The kiss, brought tingles down her body. She thought that if she were not in a bed, her knees would have given out. Then she remembered that there were other people in the room and ended the kiss, but leaning her forehead against his, catching her breath.

"I love you Elizabeth Bennet." Was all he said then he backed away a few inches to allow for her family to see her. First, her father entered, glanced at Darcy's new or rather old form and placed his hand out to shake Darcy's which he gladly took. Mr. Bennet walked beside his daughter's bed and saw the joy in her eyes.

"Papa, I know that this is unconventional and improper." He laughed.

"Lizzy, we can sort everything out in time. You must rest and focus your attention on restoring your health." Her smile brightened and face glowed as she looked to Darcy. "Thank you Papa, but I must say that all of the pain is gone I feel as though I've never been better." She grabbed her father's hand and he placed a kiss on her forehead, just as he had a thousand times before. Her sisters and brother in law burst into the room, introductions were made and Bingley looked to the tall man whose face was glowing with emotion for Elizabeth. Bingley quickly greeted his old friend. One whom he hadn't seen in years.

"Darcy?" Bingley gasped. "My old friend, how long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"My guess would be eight years. After school and my father's death you became less inclined to want my attention. With good reason."

"I am sorry, I hope that we can mend that relationship."

"I hope so as well." Darcy patted Bingley on the back as though they had never parted ways. Realizing their location still being inside his bedroom Darcy asked his beloved, "Do you feel well enough to stand Elizabeー" Mr. Bennet cleared his throat, "Pardon me, Miss Bennet."

"I do, if I may receive support however, that would be greatly appreciated." She winked. Darcy looked to Mr. Bennet when the man rolled his eyes and lead the others out of the room Darcy smiled. He helped Elizabeth out of bed. Upon seeing the state of her dress all torn where Wickham had stabbed her, he suggested they go find her another dress to change into. However, Not before he briefly admired the bits of her back which had shown through the holes in the fabric.

When they reached her room and Lucy was not there, she became worried. Then she realized that if Darcy had changed back, surely the others must have as well. Thankfully the door which she always assumed to be a closet, but she never entered indeed was. Here she found all of her dresses that Lucy had kept stored among many others and she was able to put a dress on. She quickly repinned her hair so she would at least look suitable to be in company.

Once readied, she opened the door and found him anxiously waiting for her. Her looked her up and down and whispered in her ear,

"You look lovely." She smiled as a blush ran from her cheeks to her ears.

"Now Miss Bennet" as he said placed his arm outward, which she quickly took. "To avoid ruining your reputation, I propose a way to save the both of us as you appear to have me quite compromised during the last several hours." His teasing voice, turned to a more serious tone as he paused to look as her. "Elizabeth, you once thanked me for saving your life, but it is now my turn to return the favor. Through your charity, compassion and love I have been reborn. I am a man once more, but not the same man as before. I now have reason to love life and that reason is you. What you spoke to me while you lay nearly dead gave me hope, something which I have scarcely felt before in my life. I must tell you how ardently I admire and love you and never wish to be parted from you again."

"Well Mr. Darcy, as you are quite compromised," she teased, "I cannot answer but say that you are the only man that I have ever and will ever love. My heart is yours and always will be. I would be honored and delighted to marry you." With this response he picked her up and spun her around as he kissed her, with even more passion than before. His hands in her hair, her hands in his. She kissed him back harder. After a few minutes, he slowed down the kisses as he sat her back down. He kissed up her cheek and rested his forehead against hers as they had before.

"Now, would you like to meet the servants which are soon to officially be yours?" He asked.

"I'd much rather spend time up here with you, my love, but surely they will send someone if we do not come down." They both laughed as they walked hand in hand towards the entrance of the house.

* * *

Cogsworth, Lumiere and Mrs. Reynolds were all nearby when the house began to change back to its former glory. Gargoyles changed to beautiful statues, black stone replaced by gold. The sun had begun to rise, and with it their human forms returned.

They had long forgotten what they actually looked like as humans, seeing one another brought tears and joy to their spirits. When Mrs. Reynolds saw her son Chip as a boy once more, she was overjoyed at the thought that he could now live his own life. The loss of her husband plaguing her even more. Despite the years which she had to work through her grief, she still keenly felt his loss.

A few minutes later, those of Miss Bennet's family returned from upstairs and greeted them. With the returned memories of the villagers, and those who had yet to have their memories already returned. The people ventured back in hopes of seeking forgiveness for recent events. As all of the villagers once again wanted to be on good terms with the master of the largest estate in Hertfordshire.

* * *

Now given time to process recent revelations, Georgiana realized that her mother was not her mother, but rather her captor. Her name, Mrs. Younge. When she left to obtain their supplies for the week it was from Pemberley. The painting under the cloth was her brother. The song she sang was sung by her father when she was a young girl. All of the pieces fit, except for one. Who took away their memories and why did they return?

For Colonel Fitzwilliam, he feared Darcy's wrath when he was to inevitably discover their engagement. Richard hoped his once favorite cousin would be in agreement with the union. His last memories of his cousin were not pleasant. Richard had thrown Darcy's parents good natures and strong wills in his face. Accusing Darcy of being an inattentive brother and negligent landowner, Richard had been more angry with his cousin than he could ever remember being prior to. He left Pemberley with indignation and contempt for his spoiled, selfish, wealthy, first-born cousin. Now he was to return engaged to be married to the master's sister.

Mrs. Reynolds, now returned to her former self, looked to the now grown up lady and spoke affectionately. "Miss Darcy, how beautiful you look. You have grown into quite the young lady. We are so pleased to see you home safe and sound." Mrs. Reynolds commented.

"Where is my brother?" Georgiana asked, her voice filled with anxiety, worry and excitement. When various Bennet family members rushed up the stairs earlier in the night, she kept fighting. Now she wished to see him, for she wished to amend their broken relationship.

"He will be down in a few minutes. Colonel Fitzwilliam, how pleasant it is to see you again." When she saw the closeness between the two she knew that would be an interesting conversation soon to be had. Georgiana was soon distracted by the familiarity of a certain person standing off to the side.

"Mrs. Younge." She whispered underneath her breath. Georgiana looked to her captor of eight years and approached her. "How could you never tell me the truth?"

"Miss Darcy, I couldn't because your brother was unable to take care of you in the way he should have. When he began seeking for a governess I knew I had to take you in before I cast the curse upon him."

"You cast the curse? Taking all our memories with it?"

"Yes my dear, but there is much you are ignorant of."

Her voice took a more hostile tone as she returned. "In ignorance, I would wonder why one would be in ignorance when their memories are altered. When they are taken away from their family and loved ones. When they are forced to live within the small walls of a tower lied to about the world. Who are you really?"

"Georgiana, I have been a great many people through time. And for a time, I was your mother."

"No, my mother was Lady Anne Darcy. You are nothing but a woman who took me from my family and claimed me as your own." Before she could continue a series of applause and gasps were made in the direction of the staircase. Georgiana turned to see a much older version of her brother standing alongside a beautiful woman. The anger and resentment which she felt for him minutes ago, now gone when she saw his happiness.

Georgiana walked towards her brother who was laughing with the woman beside him, Richard quickly moved next to her. Georgiana stopped when she made eye contact with her brother. He looked at her, his eyes began to tear.

"Georgiana, you look just like mother. They would have been so proud of you to overcome all adversity to be here today. I know I wasn't easy to get along with. I'm so sorry my dear, that I was not there for you. You deserved such a better brother than I." Now it was her turn to tear up.

"My memories were gone until last night. But now that I know who I am, I must ask, why did you send me away in the first place? Was I not good enough for you?"

"Georgiana, I was selfish, proud, arrogant, conceited" he paused looking to Elizabeth, "Have I missed anything?"

"Hostile" she said in a teasing manner.

"Hostile" he continued. "But I've since learned the error of my ways. I know how I mistreated you and have berated myself for my actions since I sent you away. Recently it has been on my mind every minute of every day. I would look to the painting from the Enchantress and see what you were wearing, what you were doing. I imagined a different world, one where I had been a real brother to you. Now, I don't expect anything from you. But, Georgie, if you'd be willing can you give me a second chance?" Georgiana smiled at the use of her childhood nickname.

"Yes Fitzwilliam, I think that a second chance very probable in your near future." He placed his arms out and she found her way into her brother's embrace.

She knew their relationship would never be what she had hoped for as a young girl, but this was their life. Perhaps in another world events could have occurred differently, but she chose to believe that no matter what, in the end, we become the people we are meant to be. While trials face us, our adversity to overcome strengthens.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, this chapter had been mostly written for two months now, but some final changes came from the form of a reviewer beatrizwolfstark who was very excited to see Georgiana in action with the frying pan and I simply could not resist. I know that my cliff hangers are the worst and didn't want to give y'all anther one this week...you're welcome. I have yet to decide if I should just have the next chapter be the epilogue which is already written or add in another chapter in between. I leave the choice to you my readers, for I want to make you happy with this story. I'd also love to hear your favorite part of this VERY long chapter...My personal favorite is the Bingley/Collins fight. When I wrote it, I was holding back laughter. As always, have an amazing week!

-Camille


	15. An Interlude

As the chaise and four rolled into the gravel drive coming upon her brother's estate, Lady Catherine de Bourgh looked very pleased indeed. Today her deepest wishes were to come true, her favorite nephew and only daughter would be joined in matrimony. Entering the threshold, she was greeted by the butler who informed her that the family would not be taking callers on that day. Ever her stubborn self, Lady Catherine pushed the man aside and found the family wearing grieving faces. Richard, her soon to be son-in-law was absent.

"Where is my daughter's betrothed?" She demanded.

It was the Viscount who responded, "He has gone off from home. By week's end he will be wed, but not to a bride of your choosing aunt. He has found his heart and is no longer subject to your whims."

"Whims? Whims? This is the very happiness of my daughter which we are discussing." Turning to her brother, the Earl, she continued. "How could you let this happen? This union has been planned for years and you allow it to be forgotten as though it never existed!"

"Catherine, you and I both know that this 'union' has never been planned, and now will never take place. Let the boy be happy, he deserves that much. Anne, as delightful of a girl she is, would never bring him such happiness in marriage." Lord Matlock was not in ignorance of Anne's sickly appearance and inability to produce an heir and live. The girl was without humor or talent, these two qualities essential in Richard's happiness.

Unable to remain in her family's presence any more, she set off away from the residence disappointed in the reckless actions of her nephew. As the carriage started off yet again, she remembered the memories of her other nephew Darcy which had returned to her the night before, she was very confused as to how she forgot his existence, but was determined to make amends. By the time the month was out her daughter would be married to the master of Pemberley and all would be as it should indeed be.

* * *

Mr. Bennet quickly found time to speak with Mr. Darcy. The interview went very well indeed and a wedding date was set. Three and a half weeks hence, Pemberley would have a new mistress. Following heartfelt congratulations of the newly betrothed master of Pemberley and Miss Elizabeth Bennet, members of the Bingley and Bennet families were invited to rest among the guest suites. Colonel Fitzwilliam was included in this invitation. However, Mr. Collins was not invited and returned to Lucas Lodge. The Bennet sisters were excited to stay in such a grand house, their sister's descriptions were understated. Wishing to spend more time with their recently reunited sister, the girls were placed in rooms in the East Wing near their sister. It took all the strength within Darcy to not relocate his love to the mistress' chambers, even for the day. When he returned to his rooms, he found Lizzy's blood had been cleaned, much to his relief. While he was grateful for how the evening ended, the way in which it came about was too terrible to undergo again. These thoughts naturally lead him to reminisce over his childhood friend.

He and George grew up together as Wickham's father was Darcy's late father's steward. When Wickham's father passed, the elder Darcy paid for Wickham's tuition, board and allowances. Naturally, for a young man brought up above his station, he took his allowance money and spent the earnings on gambling among other pleasures. It was Wickham who enticed Darcy in the first place to hold large parties to flaunt wealth. But despite Darcy's pride, he never ventured into the paths of promiscuity which came so naturally to his housemate.

After a series of affairs involving maids and Georgiana's past governess(the situation is what in fact caused Darcy to seek out a new governess, who happened to be none other than Mrs. Younge.), Darcy chose to throw the man out of his paths forever. Unfortunately, it was too late as Wickham had already affected the man. Luckily, after years in seclusion and the compassionate heart of Elizabeth Bennet, he became who his parents would have him be, a man of honor and compassion. He drifted off to sleep thinking of the sweet kisses they shared that morning.

Georgiana struggled when she discovered her childhood friend George Wickham had been killed in the battle, but when she heard how it came about her mourning ceased. He was a deplorable man who would stop at nothing to retrieve his prize, in this case it was Elizabeth.

By mid afternoon, the guests, now well rested made their way downstairs to return to their respective homes. Carriages had been sent for and with it, farewells and promises to see each other on the morrow. Their departure was halted when an unfamiliar chaise and four arrived upon the residence. A scowling lady wearing outdating clothing, but clothing of quality nonetheless, emerged. She glared upon her nephew and who she at first believed to be her sister brought back from the dead, but upon closer inspection found it to be her niece Georgiana.

"Richard, why are you here at Pemberley? I believed you to be on your way with some trollop to Scotland."

"Lady Catherine" Darcy warned. "I will not tolerate such language spoken towards my sister and especially not in the presence of company."

The elder woman's eyes widened in horror. "You mean to tell me that Richard is to marry Georgiana! She is far too young, she is not even out yet. Darcy I am appalled that you would allow such a union to take place."

Holding his own, Darcy spoke. "Lady Catherine, I haven't seen you these eight years, neither has Georgiana. You have no business placing your opinions where they are not sought out."

"Any where, dear nephew, have you learned such impertinence? I am not accustomed to being spoken to in such a manner."

"One could say that through a greater understanding of another, I now possess the ability to speak up for myself and make my own opinions match that of the one challgening myself." He dared a glance at his Elizabeth at the beginning of these sentiments.

"Fitzwilliam" she looked at Darcy, "you must stop this foolishness at once! You are engaged to your cousin Anne and I will have a wedding by the end of the month!"

"No."

"No? You shan't oppose me young man. I am almost your nearest relation and I am entitled to know your dearest concerns. Who is this wrench nearly hanging onto your person?"

Stepping forward, Elizabeth took Darcy's hand. "But you are not entitled to know mine; nor will such behavior as this induce me to be explicit."

Eyes widened, face reddened, Lady Catherine fumed. "I know not who you are, but let me be rightly understood. This match, which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter, now what have you to say?"

"Only this, that if he was so, how do you suppose we became engaged just this morning?"

Startled, Lady Catherine remained silent while Mr. Darcy made the introductions. "Aunt, this is Miss Elizabeth bennet, my fiance. Elizabeth, this is Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Aunt, I can assure you, that both minds on this matter are set. If you attempt anything, you will be removed from the premises. You know not how this engagement came about, but let me assure you, I am not to wed an upstart as you assume."

"How can I have known how this engagement came about when I have not seen you in eight years?"

"Lady Catherine, if you would like an explanation, we would be more than willing to enlighten you, but only if you consent to hear our every word. Your mistaken prejudice concerning my betrothed must be forgotten if you are to continue a connection with my family, for I will not tolerate verbal abuse of **my** family in **my** home." Elizabeth strengthened him with her continued and courageous presence. He squeezed her hand, she followed suit.

"Obstinate, headstrong nephew! I am ashamed of you! Is this how you choose to honor you saintly mother's memory by marrying an unconnected fortune hunter?"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken madam as my mother would have been proud to see me marry so well and Elizabeth is by all accounts not a fortune hunter."

"What can you mean 'marry so well' all I have heard from Collins concerning these Bennets is the eldest married above her station and the second eldest eloped. That cannot be you? Can it?" She said looking pointedly at Elizabeth.

"Lady Catherine to answer your question, no I did not elope, however I am the second eldest. The rumor of my elopement was created by the vicious gossips from Meryton who will soon be set straight. Your other accusation regarding my sister is quite harmful when you account that both my sister and brother-in-law stand just behind me. Their union was a happy one your Ladyship, it was not formed because of connections or fortune, but mutual love and respect for the other. Just as my union to your nephew shall be. Nothing you can say will sway me from my opinion. I am determined."

"How dare you make a mockery of me! I should not think a woman such as yourself would wish to quit the sphere in which you were brought up."

"Lady Catherine, in marrying your nephew I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman, I am a gentleman's daughter; so far we are equal."

Darcy wore a proud and amused face while the family surrounding bore shocked faces. It was then that Darcy interjected once more, "Aunt, I will ask that you leave Pemberley. You have outstayed your welcome. Good day." He retreated back into the house, still holding onto his beloved's hand while others followed in tow.

The pair retired to his study, leaving the door open Darcy sat down on a chaise leaning forward with his hands placed into his face. Elizabeth reached for one of his hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Fitzwilliam, dearest, pray look at me." He turned his body to face her. She took his other hand in hers and placed them both at her heart. "No matter what our circumstances may be, know this: I will always stand by your side. No relative or gossip, not even death can separate us. I love you and I want to share every part of this life with you, the good, the bad, the peace and grief, the intimate and the moments so precious the entire world stops. But we can only share these if we both put to words what we are feeling. I wish to comfort you in times of sorrow such as now, but am presently unable to."

He looked into her eyes and saw the love and passion behind them. He loved her with every ounce of his being, her words confirmed that even more so. "Elizabeth, I was just thinking on the very great loss the split in my family will take on my cousins and I. But the love you displayed moments ago both in company with my aunt and in private, assured me that we are making the right decision and after we are wed can begin to raise our own family." Her skin turned a deep crimson as he brought his face inches away from her own, "I feared losing you Lizzy. Watching you die was the most painful moment of my life. I never want to see that again. Promise me, that should we ever find ourselves in danger again you will allow me to protect you."

"The danger is gone Fitzwilliam, you need not fear on my account. That said, we may find ourselves against adversaries who seek to bring us harm." She paused before she continued with a clipped tone. "If you think that I am going to stand on the sides, away from you my love, you are sadly mistaken, sir."

"My dear, I never said you would be hidden under lock and key. I know you better than that." He teased before his eyes glistened with emotion as he continued. "Elizabeth, of all the jewels which can be bought, of all priceless art and fine carriages in the world, you are the most precious to me. Your safety means everything, as does your happiness. In the future, should it ever be necessary, I wish you to be right beside myself. For better or worse."

The pairing knew where they were and knew what was expected of them, that did not prevent them from sharing a tender and loving embrace. As he held her in his arms, he knew the weeks which they had to wait would be long, but years later, they often looked back on that time as husband and wife in remembrance of the joy which they felt during that time.

After a brief interlude, Mr. Darcy spoke. "As much as it pains me to say it, dearest Lizzy, we must return back to our family." While they were not yet joined through matrimony, he began to think of their families as joined as his sister and hers were quickly becoming dear friends. They returned to find all others relaxed from Lady Catherine's intrusion enjoying a cup of tea which Georgiana had called for.

Realizing his guests needed to return home with daylight still intact, Darcy lead his family to the awaiting carriages. Darcy personally assisted the Bennet sisters into their carriage and took extra care with his lady love. Watching the carriages leave was particularly difficult for Darcy, for it greatly reminded him of Elizabeth's departure the evening before, only this time, he was aware of her feelings and would in fact see her again.

A short while later, another interview was set to take place in Mr. Darcy's study. The man seeking permission was filled with nerves. He feared rejection from his cousin, for if he denied his suit, his heart might break. When the good Colonel knocked on his cousin's study door and verbal confirmation was given, he felt beads of sweat pooling on his hands and neck. Mr. Darcy gestured for him to sit down.

Getting right to the point, Mr. Darcy asked, "Colonel Fitzwilliam, how long has it been since you were reacquainted with my sister?"

"It has been less than a week, sir."

"Sir...there is no need for that, after all you are my senior by two years."

"While that may be correct, your present circumstance places you in seniority over myself. I am seeking your permission to marry your sister."

"And if I should not grant it? If I should have you wait to be sure of your feelings for one another?"

"I will wait however long you need, however long Georgiana needs. I can wait, for she is worth waiting for." The Colonel's entire face was consumed by a dazzling smile which made his features rather handsome. His admiration for Georgiana Darcy was clear. Mr. Darcy was grieved, for he knew he would soon bear the loss of his sister shortly after their reunion.

"Cousin, may I ask how it is you intend to support a wife? Will you remain in the army?"

"Darcy my plan is as follows, to resign from the army, sell my commission and to settle at my small estate. It is prosperous, not perhaps by the ways in which she was meant to achieve as a Darcy; but with her memories altered, I believe an estate boasting fifteen hundred pounds per annum is more than sufficient for her happiness. Georgiana has spent many years in a tower." His answer was honest and truthful, he prayed it would be enough to win over his cousin.

"Pray tell, what do you intend to do with the commission money?"

"My intention was to buy up more land in hopes of raising higher annual revenue for the estate. I wish to give Georgiana the best life I can offer her."

"Richard, as your cousin, I wish to see you well settled. I also wish to see my sister happy, conveniently these are one in the same. But I worry. Will you, the great Colonel Fitzwilliam be content to remain as a minor country gentleman? The army has served you well for over fourteen years. Do you fear the change of pace may be too much change at once?"

"I need not fear change if that change is the result of a woman at my side whom I care deeply for."

Mr. Darcy could have no objection to that. "I give you my consent, I shall be glad to see both you and my sister happy. I pray that soon we can all be a family once more."

* * *

A Darcy carriage rolled up the drive of Longbourn the next morning, as early as was suitable for callers. Mr. Darcy allowed his cousin the privilege of assisting Georgiana from the carriage. Laughs were shared, memories made and wedding preparations began. The love the two couples displayed brought joy to their family's eyes. Or at least the members who supported the union.

Over the coming weeks, both couples were well chaperoned to avoid gossip. Given the circumstances of the couple's engagements talk was inevitable, but the families wished to quench as much talk as possible. Elizabeth often thought of her mother during this time. The wedding preparations would have sent the woman into a pile of nerves, but she would have been happy for the union all the same.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Don't worry, I have every intention of finishing this story. Life got crazy these last few weeks and I apologize. I am so glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter. That chapter was in fact one of the first ones I wrote after the prologue and only had to make minor changes to it as character's had changed slightly from my original intent. This chapter was not even planned until the thought occurred to me as I neared the end of this story and I asked you all. I'll have the epilogue up very soon. Thank you all for your continued patience with me.

"An Odious Match" has me at a brick wall at the moment as I continue to fight myself on the next chapter. I know where I want that story to go, but I can't decide how many chapters I want it to take to get to that point. I promise I have not given up on it...again. I also have another story in mind which I think will intrigue many of you. It will be called "Sleepwalking in the Shadows" and will take inspiration from my own experiences...slightly. But that is all you get to know for now. Enjoy your week!

-Camille


	16. Happily Ever After

The day in which both Darcy siblings married was among the happiest days. The entire town of Meryton was present to witness and celebrate this glorious occasion. Naturally a grand wedding breakfast and ball were held in both brides' honor.

When Elizabeth went to the shop to have her wedding dress designed and sewn she bore every detail that she could from memory of her golden yellow gown from before. With assistance from Mrs. Reynolds, the jewelry and hair pins from before were retrieved and placed upon her. When she walked down the aisle on her father's arm her fiance's heart melted. Elizabeth held a bouquet of red roses cut from Pemberley's gardens. As it happened, she requested that he wear his blue suit. They looked perfect picture as they were declared man and wife.

Georgiana requested a simple, but elegant gown commissioned in her honor. The gown was a shade of light blue which contrasted perfectly with her light blonde hair and brought out the color of her eyes. As soon as she entered the church, her fiance's gaze rested upon her and never left. With his commission sold, he no longer wore his army uniform, but rather wore a blue suit to match his cousin and soon to be brother.

The Earl and Countess Matlock were pleased by the unions. Viscount Andrew was in attendance to support his younger brother and was accompanied by Lady Margaret Brooks as the two had recently begun courting. This courtship eventually brought on a proposal and wedding. The couple was very happy indeed for how events came about.

During the wedding breakfast Mr. Darcy requested a dance from his beautiful wife, it just so happened to be a waltz. She followed his lead, the same as before, however this time it was much easier for both; As the difference in heights made for simpler waltzing. Those in attendance were in raptured by their grace and clear admiration for one another. By their example several young ladies in attendance only wished to marry for the deepest of love, nothing else would suit.

It was on this happy day that news of Jane Bingley's increasing became public as she was clearly showing through her skirts. Both her and her husband were pleased to bring forth Elizabeth Mary Bingley into the world. In honor of her aunts whose courage and spirit brought them all together as a family once more.

Caroline Bingley remained at her aunt's for a significant amount of time before news reached her of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and his connection to the Bennets, her brother and now her. Once she knew of the connection she returned to _civilized _society in an attempt to snare a husband. Unfortunately, her cold nature, fortune seeking ways and dire attempts turned away many men. Eventually she gave up on the notion of marriage and continued with her aunt where she remained for many years.

Mr. Collins had never recovered from the events which took place at Pemberley that night, apparently finding himself on the wrong side of history drove him mad. He was taken to Bedlam where he was treated by Doctor Wickham. Mr. Collins knew not the man whose room was next to his, but they both became very familiar with the other's screams from the night terrors which plagued them both.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh returned to Rosings Park and never left. Her daughter, Anne sought out help from her Fitzwilliam relatives to give her a true London debut. Eventually, she made a match with a man who brought her much joy.

Mr. Bennet soon found comfort of his wife's passing through seeing his daughters so happily settled. He knew their good fortune would have made his wife very happy indeed.

Mrs. Reynolds found peace with her husband's death and continued to serve the Darcy family for many more years. Eventually, her son Mr. John "Chip" Reynolds was assisted by Mr. Bennet who saw potential in the young man. He was given a good education where he learned to be a gentleman. Eventually, the sponsorship which he received was put to use as he became a well respected lawyer and helped many people.

After much time to process the events, Mr. Denny seeked to become his own person and rose to the position of Captain shortly thereafter. As he spent more time in mixed company there, he found that he rather enjoyed Miss Mary Bennet's courageous spirit. They were engaged after a lengthy courtship, for she wanted to be certain of her feelings for him and his character. Their choice to marry was supported by her father, sisters, and brothers in law.

Kitty and Lydia had both gone to town for their seasons hosted by their eldest sisters and Lady Matlock. It should be noted that after careful consideration on her part, Kitty made a most fortunate match with a man of great consequence and good character when the timing was right for both parties.

Lydia never did make a match, but after being given a large amount of sums to her dowry, found she didn't need to. Resigning to only marry for the deepest love, she enjoyed visiting her sisters and watching their children grow. She found herself writing a great many novels, the first of which is loosely based on events which transpired in her own family. It was a bestseller and became a novel which many a young woman hid underneath their beds.

After Mr. Bennet's death and no other heir to Longbourn, the house went to auction where it was purchased by none other than Fitzwilliam Darcy himself. He gifted the house to his sister Lydia for her use and for the use of any Bennet sister who chose not to marry. Charlotte Collins also moved into the house after she annulled her marriage. As she had no desire to remarry, nor did any man have inclination to marry the ex-wife of a mad man.

The Bingleys had altogether five children, all of which were raised in Netherfield a mere six miles from Pemberley. These children obtained good looks and pleasant dispositions from both their parents and all lived very fortunate lives. The eldest Bingley son had in fact fallen for the second to youngest Fitzwilliam daughter and the two were a great force of the ton.

The Fitzwilliams had moved into Richard's small estate and were content. As Georgiana _grew_ up in a tower, an estate boasting what it did made her quite happy indeed. Richard invested the monies from his commission, part of which was used to purchase lands, while the rest was invested into business ventures. It seemed as though Mr. Darcy feared without reason, for his sister never had to fear over money. They had the pleasure of bringing four children into the world, one son and three daughters. Their son looked just like his father, while their daughters all shared the angelic features of their mother. Georgiana slowly began to trust in her brother again and soon enough the brother and sister shared many fond memories as siblings should.

The Darcys were on the most intimate terms with the Bingleys, the Dennys and Fitzwilliams. Elizabeth loved hosting large parties for their ever-growing family. But she loved her husband even more so. Whenever they spared a moment from their duties they would often be seen walking the grounds, hands interwoven, reading a great many novels together. Each year, the formal gardens were increased by adding more roses. Only those closest in their acquaintance knew the reason. They had a total of six children together. All of whom grew up seeing the constant love between their parents. When the children were young in age, Elizabeth and Darcy read to them each night, but the story most often requested was none other than that of the beauty and her beast.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I can't believe we are done with this story. It has been an incredible journey to write this. I hope that many of you have enjoyed coming on this journey with me. Thank you for reading and reviewing along the way. All of your opinions mean so much to me. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the situations of the characters as I placed them at the end... Personally I loved sticking Collins in Bedlam as I thought it was quite fitting to have him treated by the man whose help he sought out earlier.

And that's a wrap!

-Camille


End file.
